Life Bestwowed
by Belzelga
Summary: What would it be like if Metal-2 became a real, living hedgehog? Find out in this story. Scotty CF is writing a similar story based on the same core idea, but it is very different from mine otherwise. So, be sure to check them bith out to get the full
1. Chapter 1

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is an odd story, based on an idea shared by Scotty CF and myself. While both stories will center around the same core idea, they will be different, and I suggest you read both in order to see this story played out as two different authors would have it happen. With that said, on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
Life Bestowed  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Accident  
  
  
  
The cunning Robotnik had had many plans played out, most of which had failed. For years, he had never given up, but there were always mistakes made by both sides. One of those was the twice-used decision to create a killer robot with hyper-advanced AI. Metal Sonic 2 and Metal Tails were their names, and in the end, the latter of the two was destroyed by the one he was meant to resemble. Metal Sonic 2, or simply Metal-2, was an ongoing problem, added to all the others that defended the city of New York, and indeed, the entire planet. The scientist had tried numerous times to regain control of the machine, and all had worked temporarily. It had gotten to the point where Robotnik would rather just destroy the robot and be done with it. So, the Eggman hatched a plan.  
  
Robotnik: It's so simple! I will use a classic villainous technique to lure him to his doom!  
  
The scientist turned to Metal Sonic, who wasn't rebellious against his master, and somewhat reliable.  
  
Robotnik: You know the plan, Metal. Now go.  
  
Metal Sonic: As you command.  
  
From behind them, the less-than-intelligent Chaos Zero looked up from his comic book, and posed a question. Metal Sonic flew away, determined not to listen to the creature.  
  
Chaos: What about me, boss?  
  
Robotnik: I believe you already know your role, but I'll explain it again for the last time. Do you have the tape I gave you?  
  
Chaos held up a videotape.  
  
Chaos: I got it right here. I also got some scotch tape, some masking tape, and some painter's tape, but I can't find my duck tape.  
  
Robotnik: thinking Too bad.we could've used that to cover your mouth.  
  
Chaos: So, what do I do with it again?  
  
Robotnik: Take it to their base, leave it on the doorstep, and ring the doorbell. Then, get back here as fast as you can. Got it?  
  
Chaos: Okay.Hey, I think I'll put a big red bow on it, so it'll be like a real gift!  
  
Robotnik: No bows! Just deliver it!  
  
Chaos: Who's delivering pizza?  
  
Robotnik: OUT!!  
  
Chaos ran away scared, tape in hand. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic was nearing his target, flying through the sky. The robot reached an apartment building, and descended down a bit, lining himself up with a window. Looking through it, he saw none other than Amy Rose, reading a book on the couch.  
  
Metal Sonic: Time to get to work.  
  
The robot was carrying a hand grenade and a roll of duct tape with him. He taped the grenade to the wall next to the window, and pulled the pin out. He backed up a bit, and waited.  
  
Metal Sonic: Three.two.one.  
  
KABOOM!!  
  
The grenade exploded, sending glass and brick everywhere. Metal Sonic rushed in through the hole, and found a surprised Amy, frozen with shock and fear. He grabbed her, picking her up, and flew back out of the hole.  
  
Amy: HEEEEELLPPPP MEEE!!!  
  
They rushed off toward Robotnik's base, leaving a crowd of people below in awe. Chaos was closing in on his target at about the same time Metal Sonic returned. The liquid monster approached the door, hoping he wouldn't be seen.  
  
Chaos: Okay.Now what was I supposed to do again? Oh yeah, that's right!  
  
He put the tape on the ground in front of the door, rang the bell, and then hurried away. A few seconds later, the door opened, and behind it was a green hedgehog by the name of Scotty. He looked left and right, wondering who had rung the bell. Then, he glanced at the ground, and saw the tape.  
  
Scotty: Well.at least it's not a baby.  
  
He picked it up, and carried it inside, closing the door behind him. Scotty walked into another room, where many of the others were, and was greeted by Sonic the hedgehog.  
  
Sonic: Who was it, Scott?  
  
Scotty: Don't know.but they left this.  
  
He showed the tape to them all as he approached the TV. Kneeling down, he placed it in the VCR.  
  
Scotty: Haven't used this thing in a while.  
  
A moment later, Robotnik's face appeared on the screen.  
  
Robotnik: Hello, everyone! I have an important message, which you will all want to hear!  
  
Sonic: If it's so important, you could've at least used a DVD.  
  
Tails: He probably can't afford to make one.  
  
Scotty: Quiet, he's saying something!  
  
Robotnik: .And now, on to the point of this. Metal Sonic 2, you pitiful excuse for a machine, I have kidnapped Amy yet again. Come to me alone, robot, and I'll consider letting her go.  
  
Metal-2: I'll be there.  
  
Robotnik: You can find my base here.  
  
A map showed up on the screen as the scientist's voice continued in the background.  
  
Robotnik: I'm sure I'll see you very soon! Ah-hahahahahahaaaa! And remember.Come alone.  
  
The tape ended. Metal-2 turned to the crew.  
  
Metal-2: I must be going now.  
  
Sonic: Wait! Are you sure about this? It could be a trap.  
  
Metal-2: I'm certain it's a trap. But I'll be careful.  
  
Scotty: Good luck, and hurry back.  
  
Metal-2 nodded, and went out the door. Back at Robotnik's base, Chaos returned, and found the others handcuffing Amy to a rope and duct taping her mouth.  
  
Chaos: There's my duck tape!  
  
Metal Sonic: That's duct tape, you idiot!  
  
Chaos: That's what I said.  
  
Robotnik: Be quiet, you two. That robot will be here any minute now, so get into position!  
  
There was an explosion from a nearby wall, and they all looked over to see Metal-2 walk in, stepping over the rubble. Amy screamed something, but it was muffled by the tape.  
  
Metal-2: I believe you wanted to see me?  
  
Robotnik: No no no! You were supposed to take the main path and activate the traps!  
  
Metal-2: Too bad. Now give me back Amy.  
  
Robotnik: Never!  
  
Metal-2: Then I'll just to take her.  
  
The robot pointed his blasters above Amy's head, and shot the rope that held her up. She fell to the ground, unhurt but struggling to stand up. Metal Sonic and Chaos jumped in his way, blocking the robot's path. Metal-2 flew forward, grabbing and throwing Metal Sonic down, and then he flew through Chaos, who burst into water droplets that collected in a puddle. Metal-2 stopped when he reached Amy, and helped her up.  
  
Amy: Omm MmMm Mfmfmmm MffMmmMm!  
  
Metal-2 picked her up and started to fly away, but crashed to the ground when he was shot from behind by Robotnik. The robot dropped Amy, who rolled down a garbage chute and out of sight. Metal-2 couldn't move; something was paralyzing him.  
  
Robotnik: Ah ha ha ha! Metal, bring me the magnetic lifter.  
  
Metal Sonic did as he was told, leaving and returning with a device that looked like floating table. Outside, a something was making a lot of noise as it traveled down a large metal pipe. Suddenly, Amy flew out of it and crashed into the dirt. She slowly got to her feet, dazed but okay. Amy reached up to her mouth, and ripped the tape off.  
  
Amy: Metal, Oh no---OOWWW!!! Ow! Ow! Ow! Pain!  
  
The sting of the tape's sudden removal subsided as she ran for the refuge base to get the help of the others. Back inside, Metal-2 was shackled to the inside of a large machine. On a platform above, Robotnik stood at the machine's controls.  
  
Robotnik: And now, I will finish you off forever!  
  
He pressed a button on the panel in front of him, and the machine began to spin around, with Metal-2 inside. The robot began to pick up different energies being pumped into him, trying to mess him up. Electricity surrounded him as the robot was tortured. The machine worked harder and harder, siphoning so much power in different forms into the robot as it spun around. Metal-2's visual screen began to spark and fizzle as different components overloaded. The robot flailed around violently as his very physical makeup was altered. Twinges of a new sensation, pain, surged through his body. Metal Sonic and Chaos stood beside Robotnik as they watched.  
  
Chaos: Ooh, let me get a better look!  
  
Chaos held out a pair of binoculars and leaned over, looking down into the device.  
  
Robotnik: Be careful Chaos. When the machine reaches full power, it will disintegrate whatever's inside.  
  
Metal Sonic: In that case, why don't you take a closer look!  
  
Chaos: Okeydokey!  
  
Chaos leaned over until he lost his balance, and fell into the machine. He was instantly smashed into water droplets that covered the machine. This caused a malfunction, and the spinning device began to spark and catch on fire.  
  
Robotnik: The machine is overloading! Get out of here!  
  
Robotnik and Metal Sonic ran from the room while droplets of Chaos were flung onto the wall. Seconds later, the machine exploded, blowing a hole in the wall of the base and sending pieces and parts everywhere. Chaos had somehow survived, and was jettisoned upwards, sounding like a firecracker. The different energies of the machine had worked improperly, causing an interesting thing to happen to Metal-2, who now lay outside the base, covered by a sheet of metal.  
  
A few minutes later, the sheet moved, and hand reached out from under it. Metal-2 got to his knees, tossing the sheet off him. His appearance was different now, though.  
  
Metal-2: Oh man.What happened to me?  
  
He looked down at his hand, and looked a few more times. It was strange, because what he expected to see wasn't there. The colors were about right, but the arm was no longer robotic. The hand had a fingerless glove that was red with black at the wrists. Panicked, he looked at the other arm and hand, but they were organic as well. He looked down at himself, and found that he wasn't a robot. This was very confusing, and he tried to do a scan of himself, but found that all his special sensors weren't working. His visual screen was different; it didn't have any displays. Even his voice was real. Somehow, Metal-2 had become a real, living hedgehog.  
  
Metal-2: This must be one of those nightmares I'm always hearing about.But I can't wake up.I need to get to the base!  
  
He tried to fly, but discovered that he couldn't do that, either. Very displeased, he ran back to the Refuge base. It took a while for him to find it, but he finally arrived. He walked inside, headed for Dr. Arrow's lab. When Sonic noticed him walk by, he stopped him in the hall. Metal-2 looked much different now, blue with gray areas, real shoes, a dark gray belt, and only three spikes on his head.  
  
Sonic: Hey there, stranger. Where you headed?  
  
Metal-2: Sonic, I need to speak with Dr. Arrow!  
  
Sonic: You sound kinda familiar.Do I know you?  
  
Metal-2: It's me, Metal!  
  
Sonic: Yeah right! You're colored like him, but you missed an important detail: Metal is a robot!  
  
Scotty walked up to them wondering what was going on.  
  
Sonic: Check it out, Scott. I think Metal's got a fan club.And here's the president!  
  
Scotty: That's a nice job with the colors. I'm sorry, but Metal isn't here at the moment.  
  
Metal-2: Yes I am! I'm right here! It's me.sorta.  
  
Sonic: Okay, prove it!  
  
Metal-2 walked up to a computer, and entered his screen name and password.  
  
Scotty: Big deal, so you know his stuff.  
  
Metal-2: Well what do you want me to do?  
  
Sonic: Start with telling us why we should believe that you're really him, a robot.  
  
Metal-2: I went to rescue Amy, and Robotnik trapped me somehow. He put me in a machine that was supposed to disintegrate me, but instead, this happened!  
  
Sonic: leans over to Scotty's ear, whispers Well, he's got some facts right, and Amy did say something terrible happened to him.What do you think?  
  
Scotty: I'm considering it. Uh, Metal, if it's really you, then.um.go prove it to our resident scientists. They know as much about Metal as we do.  
  
Metal-2: Very well. I shall speak with them, and we'll get this settled.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
Billy walked up to them with a confused look on his face. Tails and Nightingale were with him.  
  
Billy: Well, I must admit, he may be telling the truth.  
  
Tails: We did everything from a lie detector test to an IQ test, and he's nearly identical to Metal.  
  
Nightingale: Except of course for the fact he's not a robot.  
  
Metal-2 stumbled out of the lab, walking up to them. He appeared to be in pain.  
  
Metal-2: I told you so.I feel strange.I think I'm experiencing pain.  
  
Tails: Where at?  
  
Metal-2: Mid-torso, left side.  
  
Tails: chuckles You're hungry.  
  
Metal-2: But.Can I eat?  
  
Billy: It would appear so. You have an organic body, like any other hedgehog.  
  
Metal-2: Hmm.I guess I'll try.  
  
Sonic: Like any other hedgehog, huh? I know just the thing!  
  
A few minutes later, they all sat down with Metal-2. Finally believing it was him, they were excited to know what he would think of a chilidog. Unsurely, Metal-2 picked it up, and took a bite.  
  
Tails: Okay, now chew and swallow.  
  
Metal-2 did so, chewing it up and swallowed it. There was an expression of disgust on his face afterwards.  
  
Metal-2: It doesn't seem to be pleasant. Not at all. In fact, it's disgusting! .I think I'll have some more.  
  
He ate the rest of it, and everyone was confused.  
  
Sonic: So, you don't like chilidogs? Well, that's weird enough as it is, but you ate one anyway?  
  
Metal-2: It's the first time I've ever tasted anything. Plus, I don't want to waste food.  
  
Sonic: Whatever.  
  
Amy looked at Metal-2, strangely.  
  
Amy: I think it might really be him. He is kinda cute.  
  
Metal-2: It is me, Amy.Oh, I forgot to ask-Are you okay?  
  
Amy: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Metal-2: Good.  
  
Scotty: I think you're gonna need a different name now.  
  
Metal-2: Why's that?  
  
Scotty: It just seems like the right thing to do. At least until we turn you back, of course.  
  
Metal-2: Turn me back?  
  
Scotty: Into a robot. Wait.you do want to go back, right?  
  
Metal-2: Yes, but not just yet. I've got some life to live.  
  
Scotty: Well, Metal, here's your first big life choice: What do you want us to call you while you're like this?  
  
Metal-2: Hmm.Want to be.Kevin.Or Dave.Or maybe-  
  
Scotty: Johnny!  
  
Metal-2: Yeah, Johnny! That's cool.  
  
Sonic: Well then, Johnny, what do you want to do next?  
  
Johnny: Hmm.I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open.Is that normal?  
  
Nightingale: Now you're sleepy.  
  
Johnny: Ah, I see. I guess I'll just.Wait a minute, I don't have a bed.  
  
Sally: Don't worry, we've got spares.  
  
They found Metal-2, er, Johnny, a bed and he fell asleep quickly in it. The time had actually grown somewhat late, so the others eventually caught some sleep as well. Back at Robotnik's base, the scientist was upset over the damage.  
  
Robotnik: That was my latest invention, and it wasn't even the good guys who destroyed it!  
  
Metal Sonic: Don't worry, boss, and look at the bright side: Metal Sonic 2 is gone.  
  
Robotnik: You're right! That is good!  
  
There was a scream from above them, and it was from someone falling. They looked up just in time to see Chaos splatter on top of Metal Sonic, knocking the robot down. Robotnik left them alone to fight again, tired of putting up with it. He went back inside to try and come up with another plan to take over the planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review, and don't forget to read the version of this story written by Scotty CF! 


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Don't forget to check out Scotty CF's version of this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Just Another Day  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a restful night of sleep, especially for Johnny, who hadn't ever slept before. The now carbon-based Johnny slowly awoke, opening his eyes gradually. He got up, discovering it to be hard to do at first, and felt cold for the first time as the blanket slid off. Sleepily, the hedgehog stumbled from the room, and went into the kitchen. There he saw Sonic, making a pot of coffee. The hedgehogs noticed each other.  
  
Sonic: Good morning, Met-er.-Johnny.  
  
Johnny: What time is it? I can't seem to access my internal clock.  
  
Sonic: You probably don't have one now. Let's see, it's about 7:30. You look kinda tired.  
  
Johnny: I do seem to have trouble moving around.  
  
Sonic: Here, try some coffee. It'll jump-start your day.  
  
Sonic handed Johnny a hot mug of coffee. He watched eagerly as Johnny lifted it to his mouth, and sniffed it. The once robotic hedgehog's right eye twitched, and he set the mug down.  
  
Johnny: Uh.No thanks.  
  
Sonic: Ah, whatever. More for me!  
  
Johnny: Do you have any other ways of.What is it.Waking up?  
  
Sonic: Well, an early morning jog is good. I'm about to go do that, in fact. Wanna come along?  
  
Johnny: I suppose.  
  
A few minutes later, the two hedgehogs left the base, and Johnny was again reminded that he couldn't fly, or even hover. But, he managed to keep up with Sonic, and they jogged down the block. A little later, they returned, full of fresh air.  
  
Sonic: So, how do you feel? Awake yet?  
  
Johnny: Actually, yes. I have used energy, yet it has served to energize me. Most illogical.  
  
Sonic: You aren't gonna turn into Billy, are you?  
  
Johnny: I don't believe so.  
  
Johnny didn't quite understand that Sonic had made a joke, and was confused by the statement. He let it go when they saw Scotty awake, eating some pancakes.  
  
Scotty: Hey, you two. Where've you been?  
  
Sonic: Out jogging.  
  
Scotty: You went without me?  
  
Sonic: Sorry.  
  
Scotty: Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, I made breakfast without you, so I guess we're even.  
  
Sonic: I guess so, but seeing those pancakes has made me hungry. What about you, Johnny?  
  
Johnny: Hmm.I am experiencing the same odd feeling as before, so I guess I am hungry.  
  
Sonic: What do you want?  
  
Johnny: You need not worry about that. I'll get it. Hopefully I can still cook.  
  
Johnny made scrambled eggs with bacon, and put it between to slices of toast to make a delicious sandwich. He ate it slowly, enjoying the taste. Sonic had the same thing as Scotty, and later, the others woke up. They all got something to eat, and it was now late in the morning.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere deep in Robotnik's layer, he had yet another plan. He addressed Chaos and Metal Sonic, giving them instructions.  
  
Robotnik: I have an unusual mission for you both. With our recent defeat of Metal Sonic 2, I have realized that the key to victory is to attack the heroes' abilities rather than the heroes themselves. So, here's how it's going to go: I want you to lure them from their base, and take as much as you can from them. Try and get Sonic's shoes, Scotty's sword, Knuckles's gloves, etc. Got it?  
  
Metal Sonic: So we've been reduced to petty thievery now?  
  
Chaos: But why steal pennies?  
  
Metal Sonic slapped Chaos on the back of the head.  
  
Metal Sonic: Not pennies, you moron!  
  
Robotnik: Both of you stop! It is not petty, and it will be very helpful, I believe. Now go!  
  
Metal Sonic: Right away!  
  
Chaos: Left away!  
  
The two ran from the base as Robotnik rolled his eyes. The scientist walked to his base's control room. He grinned as he pulled a massive lever that stuck out of the floor.  
  
Robotnik: Now on to my real plan!  
  
The ground shook, and outside, the dirt and rocks broke and cracked, separating from each other. The entire base slowly began to rise upwards. It rumbled as huge antigravity machines caused it to gain altitude. Robotnik's entire circular fortress left a huge crater in the ground where it had been as it lifted off. Inside, Robotnik began to laugh maniacally. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic and Chaos hurried toward their opponents. When they reached the Refuge, they found it unguarded. The morning sky was bright now as the two approached the door.  
  
Metal Sonic: Okay, Chaos, remember we're stealing things, not just fighting now. Got it?  
  
Chaos: looks down at hands No, I don't got anything.  
  
Metal Sonic: You don't have anything in your head, either. Now let's do this.  
  
Metal Sonic opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked, and they walked in. They wanted to remain as quiet and stealthy as possible, and grab as much as they could before they were found. When Metal Sonic detected some of them in one of the rooms, he snuck past it, not looking in. Therefore, he didn't see Johnny walk into that room with a tray full of food. Metal Sonic signaled for Chaos to come across, and then realized that it was probably a dumb thing to do and tried to stop him. Chaos stopped, but he did so right in the middle of the doorway. Johnny just happened to glance over, and saw Chaos. He looked back at the TV for a moment as the sight registered in his mind. Double taking, his head whipped back over to the door, but Chaos was gone.  
  
Johnny: looks down at food Hmm.Perhaps I didn't cook it right.  
  
Metal Sonic dragged Chaos down the hallway. They came to Billy's lab, though they weren't aware of it at the time. Cautiously, the two evildoers entered after scanning it and finding the room empty. For once, Billy wasn't here.  
  
Metal Sonic: Okay, you waterfall, let's see if we can find anything we need in here.  
  
Chaos: I found some of those pennies the boss wanted!  
  
Metal Sonic was about to say something to Chaos, but stopped. He just didn't care anymore. Turning away, the robot noticed the handle of a laser sword. Realizing what it was, he pulled it from the rack that held it.  
  
Metal Sonic: This must be that hedgehog's sword. Maybe they keep other things in here as well.  
  
There was a voice from outside, and Metal Sonic pulled Chaos down under a table and behind some equipment. Seconds later, Billy walked into the room, speaking to someone outside.  
  
Billy: .I'll only be a moment, I just have to get the power welder.  
  
He walked over to a desk, and picked up a large welding device. Then something caught his eye. Billy looked over at the rack that should've been holding his sword, but found that it wasn't there.  
  
Billy: That's rather odd.  
  
The echidna looked underneath some papers, behind a stack of chemical vials, and was about to look behind the machine that hid Metal Sonic and Chaos. Before he was too close, Tails called him from the hall. Remembering they needed to hurry, Billy left, carrying the welder with him. After a moment, Metal Sonic relaxed a bit, letting go of Chaos's mouth.  
  
Metal Sonic: That was too close. Okay, let's see what else we can find.  
  
They snuck out of the room while Billy and Tails walked to the base's hangar. They came to a large, two-bladed helicopter with the name "Freedom Eagle" painted on the side in white capital letters. It had a paint job that was supposed to represent an eagle, and the two inventors entered it.  
  
Tails: Okay, once those bars are connected, this bird should be ready to fly.  
  
Billy: I certainly hope so!  
  
Billy laid down on a small rolling platform, facing up. He lit the welder, and rolled into a rectangular hole that led to the helicopter's front left landing gear. Tails thought for a moment, and then his eyes grew wide. He grabbed Billy's foot, and pulled him out. Billy had a confused look on his face.  
  
Billy: Tails.I uh.I haven't even started yet.  
  
Tails: Good.You might need this.  
  
The fox reached over and handed Billy a metal facemask used for welding. Billy took it and put it on. Tails rolled his eyes at the actions of the semi-absent minded echidna.  
  
Billy: Thank you, Tails. I must say, you've saved me from a most unpleasant experience.  
  
Tails: Hey, what are friends for?  
  
Billy rolled back under, and continued working. Johnny finished his breakfast, and put the plates in the sink. Sonic saw him, and patted him on the back.  
  
Sonic: Congratulations, Johnny, you can eat like a pro.  
  
Johnny: I found it to be rather easy, once I figured it out. And it tasted good, too.  
  
Sonic: Great!  
  
Scotty entered the room, and he seemed to have something on his mind.  
  
Sonic: Hey, Scott, what's up?  
  
Scotty: Tails wanted me to tell you guys that their helicopter is ready to test.  
  
Johnny: The Freedom Eagle?  
  
Scotty: Yep. Come on, we'll go down to the hangar and check it out.  
  
Sonic: I'm there!  
  
They all left for the hangar, almost in a sort of race together. It was only a short time before they arrived, and saw Tails standing in front of the Eagle. He had a proud look on his face, and watched them enter.  
  
Tails: Hey, guys!  
  
Sonic: Hi there, Tails. Looks like you've got quite a machine there.  
  
Tails: Don't thank me. Billy built that thing; I just helped a little.  
  
Scotty: Speaking of Billy, where is that guy?  
  
Tails: He's in the Eagle. We were waiting for you to get here so we could start it up.  
  
Sonic: Then what are we waiting for?  
  
Tails came up to them, and turned around. He gave a thumbs-up to the Eagle's cockpit, and inside, Billy nodded. The echidna flipped some switches, and the motors began to start up. He turned a few knobs, and they grew louder. The blades on top of the helicopter began to turn, picking up speed quickly. Billy grabbed a small lever, and flipped it upwards. The engines grew nearly silent as the blades picked up speed.  
  
Sonic: That is way past cool, guys.  
  
Johnny: Yes, good work.  
  
Johnny patted Tails on the head, as he'd done many times before. This time, however, he felt the soft fur underneath his hand. He rubbed the fox's head, trying to memorize the texture.  
  
Tails: So, you guys want to ride it?  
  
Scotty: Ride it? Eh-heh.Like.right now?  
  
Tails: Uh-huh.  
  
Sonic: Come on, Scott. It'll be fun.  
  
Johnny: I have flown many times before, but I've never felt any of the unusual feelings that I've heard are associated with it.  
  
Tails: Then here's your chance! Let's go!  
  
They began to approach the helicopter, but stopped when there was a weird noise from far above. Looking up, they saw a bottom panel of the air ducts break, and two familiar foes fell to the ground. Metal Sonic stood up, somehow unhurt from the fall, and grabbed Chaos.  
  
Metal Sonic: I told you going through that air vent was a bad idea!  
  
Chaos: It's not my fault you followed me.  
  
Metal Sonic: You're right, something must be wrong with my logic circuits.  
  
Sonic: What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Metal Sonic and Chaos were startled by the question.  
  
Metal Sonic: Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Johnny raised his arm to fire his blasters, but nothing happened. After a moment of confusion, the hedgehog remembered that he didn't have blasters anymore. Still, the whole movement looked odd, and caught Metal Sonic's attention.  
  
Metal Sonic: And just who are you? And what are you trying to do?  
  
Chaos: he looks kinda like that robot we disintegrated.  
  
Metal Sonic: .Hmm.  
  
Metal Sonic scanned the hedgehog after seeing that his color coat nearly matched that of his foe.  
  
Metal Sonic: You are him, aren't you?  
  
Johnny: sweatdrop Well.  
  
Metal Sonic: I knew it!  
  
Metal Sonic jumped out at Johnny, but Scotty leapt in the way, activating his sword. Metal Sonic stopped only inches in front of the blade, and backed away.  
  
Metal Sonic: That's impossible! WE have your sword!  
  
He held out the metal handle of a laser sword, showing it to them. Billy saw it from inside the helicopter, and realized it to be his.  
  
Scotty: Apparently you don't. Now prepare to pay for your crimes!  
  
Scotty charged at Metal Sonic, and the robot activated Billy's sword. They fought each other in a duel of laser blades.  
  
Chaos: Ooh, I wish I had some popcorn!  
  
Metal Sonic: Go steal their stuff while I hold him off!  
  
Sonic: What? Steal our-OOF!  
  
He had been tackled by Chaos in mid-sentence. The watery creature turned into a puddle, and surrounded Sonic's shoes. He began to pull on them, and quickly yanked one off. He went for the other one, and it came off, too. The puddle, carrying the shoes, hurried away. Johnny ran after him, trying to grab the shoes.  
  
Sonic: My shoes! Hey, come back with those!  
  
Sonic jumped up and began to chase after Chaos. He picked up speed, but then slipped on his socks. To stop from hitting the ground with his face, he curled into a ball, and rolled forward. Sonic accidentally crashed into Metal Sonic, and they both tumbled to the floor. Billy's sword rolled away from the robot's reach, deactivated. Scotty helped Sonic up.  
  
Scotty: Hey, Sonic, are you okay?  
  
Sonic: I'm fine, but Chaos took my shoes!  
  
It was about then that Amy entered the door. Having heard a lot of noises coming from the room, she had come to investigate. The hedgehog was surprised at what she saw. Amy ran up to Tails.  
  
Amy: Hey, Tails, what's going on here?  
  
Tails: Metal Sonic and Chaos dropped in for a visit.  
  
Metal Sonic used his jet to back away from Sonic and Scotty, and then saw Tails and Amy, unguarded. The robot flew toward them. Tails saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Amy, however, was not so quick to react, and got knocked down by the robot. She yelled in pain from the hit, and that caught Johnny's attention. The hedgehog zipped over to Metal Sonic, and grabbed his and before the robot could attack again.  
  
Johnny: No! You will NOT harm Amy!  
  
Surprised, Metal Sonic turned around and saw Johnny with a look of rage on his face. Johnny grabbed the robot's arm with both hands, and flung him several feet away. He then ran up to Amy, and offered his hand to help her up.  
  
Johnny: Amy.Are you hurt?  
  
Amy: I don't think so.  
  
She took his hand, and Johnny helped the hedgehog up. Their eyes met, and an odd feeling came over them for a moment. Amy was then reminded of something that happened quite some time ago.  
  
begin flashback  
  
It was a dark alley, and Amy jogged down it, carrying a bag of groceries. She was in kind of a hurry, but stopped in her tracks when a masked man jumped out in front of her. Amy dropped the bag, startled  
  
Man: Hey there, missy.  
  
Amy began to back away slowly, but stopped when she backed into another masked man.  
  
Man 2: You look like someone who has some cash.  
  
Man 1: So why don't you hand it over?  
  
Amy: I.I uh.  
  
Man 1: What's wrong? Don't you speak English?  
  
The man shoved her into a wall, and she fell down. They both approached her, and she closed her eyes, trying to shield herself with her hands. She could sense one of them was about to grab her, but she then heard a yelp and a choking sound.  
  
Man 2: What in the world?!  
  
Not daring to open her eyes, Amy then heard a yell followed by a thud, and shortly afterwards there was the sound of someone crashing into a garbage can nearby. There was then an electronic Russian voice that spoke to her gently.  
  
Voice: Are you hurt?  
  
Cautiously, Amy opened her eyes a little bit, peeking between her hands. She saw a robotic blue hedgehog offering his hand to help her up. She recognized it to be some sort of Metal Sonic, and gasped, hiding behind her hands again. Amy didn't know it at the time, but she was hiding from Metal-2.  
  
Amy: Please don't hurt me!  
  
Metal-2: Miss, I will not harm you. Please, let me help.  
  
Metal-2 picked up the bag of groceries while Amy cautiously looked again. The robot set the bag down beside her. Amy then felt a metallic hand on hers, and carefully grabbed it. Opening her eyes, she let Metal-2 help her up. Looking into each other's eyes, they both felt a twinge of something deep inside.  
  
Amy: Thanks.Who are you?  
  
Metal-2: I am a force for good. My name is Metal Sonic 2, but you may call me Metal.  
  
Amy: Well then, thanks.Metal.  
  
Metal-2: May I know your name?  
  
Amy: Amy.My name's Amy.  
  
Metal-2: Very well. Come on, Amy, I will escort you home.  
  
Amy: No, no, it's okay.  
  
Metal-2: Please.I want to help.  
  
Amy picked up the bag, and looked back up at the robot. She could tell that he wasn't lying; that he would help her.  
  
Amy: Okay, then.  
  
Metal-2: Let's go.  
  
They returned to Amy's apartment, and, after making sure she was okay, Metal-2 left. He promised to be back the next morning, and he was.  
  
end flashback  
  
Amy: Thanks, Johnny.  
  
Johnny: It's dangerous here. You should go for now.  
  
Amy thought for a moment, and then shook her head.  
  
Amy: No, Johnny. I want to stand beside you and fight.  
  
Johnny: Are you certain?  
  
Amy: Trust me, I'll be fine.  
  
Amy took out her hammer, and the two approached Metal Sonic, who was standing up.  
  
Amy: Hey, you! Don't you know it's not nice to hit a girl?!  
  
Metal Sonic: I am not bound by pitiful morals!  
  
Metal Sonic stood up just in time to be pounded by the Piko piko hammer that belonged to Amy. He fell to the ground, damaged. Johnny walked up to Amy.  
  
Johnny: Mind If I borrow that?  
  
Amy: Go ahead!  
  
Johnny took Amy's hammer, and walked up to the damaged Metal Sonic. Holding the weapon like a golf club, he wound up a hit, and then swung the hammer with extreme force, slamming it into the robot. Metal Sonic was sent into an overturned trashcan that flew out of the hangar and crashed on the runway.  
  
Johnny: Well, my shot kinda to the left, but I'm happy with it.  
  
Amy: Golf clap?  
  
Johnny: Golf clap.  
  
They both clapped quietly for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Johnny handed Amy her hammer as they calmed down. Behind them, Sonic, Scotty, and Tails were all chasing after Chaos, who had somehow managed to evade them the entire time. Then, Billy had an idea. He pulled a lever that was next to the seat, and the helicopter would've taken off if it weren't still tied to the ground. Instead, it created a powerful wind in the hangar that flattened Chaos until he couldn't carry the shoes anymore. Sonic leapt into them, happy to have them back.  
  
Sonic: My shoes! I'm so glad to be in you again!  
  
Scotty: Sonic.Are you talking to your shoes?  
  
Sonic: Uhh.No.  
  
Tails: snickers  
  
Sonic: What are you laughing at?  
  
Tails: You!  
  
Scotty: What do we do with Chaos?  
  
Sonic: Hey, where'd he go?  
  
Chaos had followed Metal Sonic out of the hangar by then. Somehow, the two had gotten away. The group gathered together, enjoying their victory.  
  
Sonic: Well, this was quite a morning.  
  
Johnny: Perhaps we should do it again sometime.  
  
They all laughed for a while, and eventually, Sally came into the hangar with a worried look on her face. She hurried up to them.  
  
Sonic: hey, Sal.Is something wrong?  
  
Sally: The news! Quickly, come look!  
  
Worried, they all ran back into the base, and came to a television with the news on it. It showed some sort of giant flying thing over the city. It looked like a UFO from the ground, and even stranger from one of the news helicopters. The mysterious machine floated silently over the city.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what did you think? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
And now, a word from our sponsor.Just kidding! On with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Dealing With New Problems  
  
  
  
The huge, floating machine was actually Robotnik's base. The scientist hadn't attacked-yet. The factories inside the flying fortress were producing large numbers of bombs to fall down on New York. There weren't many yet, but that would change soon.  
  
Robotnik: Ah ha ha! Project deadly rain will be ready soon! Until then, all I have to do is wait.  
  
The scientist walked up to a compartment in the wall, and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a large bag of barbecue-flavored potato chips. He then ran to a big chair and plopped down in it. Turning on a large TV, Robotnik flipped through the channels.  
  
Robotnik: Hmm.boring.seen it.don't care.too depressing.ah ha! Perfect!  
  
On the screen was Barney the dinosaur, and Robotnik sung along with him. Leaving this strange and somewhat scary sight, we now turn to Metal Sonic and Chaos, alone on their way to where Robotnik's base used to be. Metal Sonic had a large dent in his forehead, and another on his back. Chaos was certain that Sonic's shoes were alive and had walked away because, to him, he had never let go.  
  
Metal Sonic: I don't know how he did it, but that reject survived the machine.It's probably your fault!  
  
He smacked Chaos on the head.  
  
Chaos: Ow! I didn't mean to make him real! Maybe he had Sonic's shoes with him.  
  
Metal Sonic: What are you babbling about now?  
  
Chaos: Sonic's shoes ran away from me!  
  
There was a long pause before Metal Sonic could perfectly craft and sculpt what he would very carefully say next.  
  
Metal Sonic: Shut up, Chaos.  
  
Back at the refuge base, everyone watched as a news helicopter flew closer to the flying fortress. It came within a few hundred yards, and then flew up to go above the fortress. When it was above the base, they all saw a beam of energy fire from the central tower of the fortress and shoot down the helicopter. Everyone in the base gasped in horror at this, and watched two parachutes carrying two people drift away and toward the ground.  
  
Sonic: Oh man, this is serious!  
  
Johnny: And at a time like this! Why us?  
  
Tails: Hey, what's that?  
  
Tails pointed at the screen as it showed something being lowered to the ground from the fortress. It looked small compared to the flying base, but it was actually rather large.  
  
Scotty: I don't know.Maybe they're aliens and that's one of them.  
  
Sonic: Could be.  
  
On the streets of New York, people ran away as the object that was lowered down revealed itself to be a large robot. It had four big, spider- like legs that carried a humanoid torso, which carried all kinds of weapons. It had four arms, two large ones and two small ones below them. The shoulders alone each carried a missile launcher, two large guns, and two small turrets. The large right arm had three fierce-looking metal claws on the end of it. The left appeared to be a massive chaingun. The lower right arm had some sort of laser, and the lower left one had another, smaller set of claws.  
  
The machine stomped down the road, flattening cars that were in its way. It saw a bus, and aimed its four huge shoulder guns at it. After a brief moment, it fired. Four short beams of green energy hit the bus, causing it to explode. The robot continued on. Above it, in the flying base, Robotnik watched proudly as his latest creation rampaged in the city.  
  
Robotnik: I'm such a genius! Eliminator will lure those hedgehogs out, and destroy them! Meanwhile, I'll be getting ready for my attack on the city! But where are Metal Sonic and Chaos? Oh no! I forgot to tell them about the flying base!  
  
Metal Sonic and Chaos had reached a giant, crater-shaped hole in the ground where the base had been earlier.  
  
Chaos: Hey, maybe the base is alive and it walked away, too!  
  
Metal Sonic: Why don't you go walk away from me! Argh! Where is the base?!  
  
Chaos: I think it's up there.  
  
Chaos pointed toward the sky, and Metal Sonic looked up. They saw the base flying a few miles away, and Metal Sonic was rather confused. After a moment, he lie down on the ground, on his back, and stared at the sky. Chaos came up to him.  
  
Chaos: Uh.What are you doing?  
  
Metal Sonic: Repressing my frustration.  
  
Chaos: Oh.What does that mean?  
  
Metal Sonic: Go away.  
  
Chaos: Really? That's what it means?  
  
Metal Sonic: No. I want you to go away and leave me here to die.  
  
Chaos: Die?! No!  
  
Metal Sonic: Fine, I won't die. Just go away!  
  
Chaos: No way! You're too unstable right now. I think that dent on your noggin is making you crazy.  
  
Metal Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At the Refuge base some distance away, the crew was worried about what would happen next.  
  
Johnny: What's going with this thing? Who could be behind it?  
  
Tails: Maybe Robotnik?  
  
Sonic: I dunno. This doesn't quite seem to be his style.  
  
Scotty: But we can't rule that out as a possibility.  
  
Sally: Is there a way we could find out? Billy, can't you fly up there in that helicopter of yours?  
  
Billy: Well, it's possible, but I think I'd first need to try and safeguard us against that things defense systems.  
  
Knuckles: How long will that take?  
  
Billy: I can't say; I'm still not sure just what defenses it has in the first place.  
  
Sonic: What do we do until you figure that out?  
  
Scotty: I think we should deal with that thing!  
  
Scotty pointed to the screen, and it showed a news helicopter's camera view of Eliminator attacking a building. They all watched, wondering what this new threat was.  
  
Scotty: This is crazy! It's one thing after another!  
  
Sonya: Look at all the damage it's doing; we can't let it continue!  
  
Sonic: She's right, Scott. You guys ready?  
  
Johnny: I'll do my best.  
  
Scotty: Johnny, are you sure? You're not used to fighting in a normal body.  
  
Johnny: I can't let that stand in my way of fighting evil.  
  
Amy: Please be careful! Don't get yourself killed out there.  
  
Johnny: I won't let that happen; I couldn't do that to you.  
  
Amy: Just watch yourself, and remember, you can get hurt now.  
  
Johnny: I know. I'll be back.  
  
Scotty: We'll all be back.  
  
The team of Sonic, Scotty, Knuckles, and Johnny left toward the robot. Outside now, they could see the huge base flying ominously over the city. Undeterred, they continued on. Tails followed them out of the door, but his plan wasn't to fight the machine. He would watch it from a rooftop and analyze it. As they drew closer, police sirens could be heard. Meanwhile, Billy was busy trying to make modifications to the Freedom Eagle.  
  
When Scotty and the others arrived at the location of Eliminator, they also met up with many police cars and the officers that had driven them. Innocent people were out of the streets, and the police were firing at Eliminator. The robot was unaffected by the shots, even those from police shotguns.  
  
Eliminator turned to face two officers behind a car. They jumped out of the way just as the car exploded due to lasers from Eliminator. The robot paused for a moment when it saw Sonic. It then began to approach them all with increasing speed, moving like a spider on its four legs.  
  
Scotty: It's headed right for us!  
  
Sonic: Then let's get to it first!  
  
They ran toward the robot, trying to stop it before it could damage any more police cars. They met in the street, and surrounded the robot. It towered over them, standing over 10 feet tall. Eliminator's chaingun began to spin as it pointed at Sonic. The hedgehog began to run to the side, but the aim of the gun followed him. It began to fire, and a trail of deadly shots followed Sonic, leaving a path of craters.  
  
Sonic: Hey, could I get a little help here?!  
  
Scotty: Right! Come on, guys!  
  
Scotty ran toward the robot, trying to sneak up on it as it looked the other way to watch Sonic. Suddenly, Scotty was grabbed by Eliminator's right arm and lifted him into the air. He screamed in pain as the robot began to squeeze him.  
  
Johnny: Scotty!  
  
Johnny ran up and leapt onto the robot's arm. He pulled on one of the fingers that was trying to smash Scotty, but to no avail. A struggling Scotty tossed his sword to Johnny. After a moment of thought, Johnny activated the sword and swung it, slicing through one of the fingers. The other two still had a decent grip on the hedgehog, and the pointy tips of them were beginning to press in on Scotty's back. Johnny sliced through a second finger, and quickly moved on to the third one. Scotty fell to the ground, gasping for air. Eliminator stopped firing at Sonic for a moment, and refocused on Johnny. The robot swung its arm around, causing Johnny to lose his grip and be thrown down. He landed next to Johnny.  
  
Scotty: Johnny! You're hurt!  
  
Johnny: Yes.I'm painfully aware of that!  
  
Johnny began to slowly move away from Eliminator after handing Scotty his sword. The robot pointed its right arm at the two hedgehogs, and they saw energy begin to build up inside it.  
  
Johnny: That's a plasma charge; I'd know it anywhere! Get away, Scotty!  
  
Suddenly, Knuckles glided into the side of the arm, disrupting its aim. The next thing the echidna knew, he was face-to-face with the spinning barrels of Eliminator's left arm.  
  
Knuckles: Whoa! I'm outta here!  
  
He jumped off just in time to avoid the shots. They missed, hitting a building behind Scotty. Sonic came up behind the robot, preparing for a spin dash. The turrets on the sides of Eliminator's shoulders rotated backwards, firing at Sonic. The hedgehog dodged all but one of them, and it grazed his left leg. He tripped to the ground, scratching him up.  
  
Sonic: Unh.My leg!  
  
On a rooftop above them, Tails had his laptop, and was watching the fight. He was determined to figure out a weak point on Eliminator. The fox saw Sonic crash to the street.  
  
Tails: Sonic! Oh no!  
  
Knuckles returned to the fight, and jumped onto the robot's head. He punched down into it as hard as he could, but did little damage. Four small lasers on the sides of Eliminator's head rotated upwards and fired into Knuckles's chest. He fell off the back of the robot, with four small burns stinging him.  
  
Tails: They're dropping like flies! Oh, what should I do?  
  
A long blue laser streaked past his head, singing the fur. He froze with fear for a moment, before looking down. When he did, he saw the smoking barrel of Eliminator's lower right arm pointing right at him. Tails jumped backwards, seeking shelter on the roof. Down below, four injured heroes had regrouped, and stood weakly several feet in front of Eliminator. The robot looked back down at them.  
  
Sonic: If anybody's got a plan, now's the time to say it!  
  
Scotty: I got nothing.You?  
  
Johnny: I'm drawing a blank.  
  
A single missile launched from each launcher on Eliminator's shoulders, for a total of two.  
  
Knuckles: I've got a plan!  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
Knuckles: RUN!!!  
  
They all turned tail and ran from the deadly projectiles, which crashed into the ground just behind them. The blast wave was enough to knock them all down. Their faces hit the street, and they slowly turned over onto their backs. Now facing Eliminator, they watched as it stomped up closer to them. It raised its left arm, spinning the chaingun and preparing to fire. It pointed the weapon directly at Sonic. The hedgehog cringed, bracing for the shots, and they all closed their eyes. Three shots were heard from behind closed eyes. Oddly, they were followed by the sound of metal hitting concrete. Scotty wearily opened one eye to look at Sonic. The blue hedgehog had not been hit by anything, but Eliminator's arm had been, apparently. It sat in pieces, some on the ground, some hanging from the robot.  
  
Scotty: What in New York?!  
  
There was a hydraulic noise from above them, and they looked up to see Tails's Veritech, in battloid mode, standing just behind them.  
  
Scotty: Sonic! Everyone! Look, it's Tails's robot!  
  
Sonic: Huh?! I'm alive?!  
  
Eliminator began to retreat as the Veritech stepped over the hedgehogs to stand between them and the enemy robot. Suddenly, a beam of bright, sky-blue energy surrounded Eliminator from above. The robot was lifted off the ground, and taken up into the flying base. After a moment, The Veritech shifted into its guardian mode, half-jet, half-robot. Then, strangely, Tails flew down from the rooftop, landing in front of the Veritech.  
  
Sonic: Wait a second! Tails, if you're here, then who's-  
  
He was interrupted by the Veritech's canopy as it opened up to reveal the pilot. A young, dark blue hedgehog hopped out. His name was Simon.  
  
Simon: Hey, guys! Tails, sorry about borrowing your jet, but it was kind of an emergency.  
  
Tails: Don't worry about it. You did the right thing.  
  
Knuckles: This figures; we were saved by a kid.  
  
Johnny: A kid with a 40-foot tall robot.  
  
Scotty: Can't forget that. Thanks, son.  
  
Simon: I couldn't stand to watch that thing hurt you anymore.  
  
Sonic: It's me that really owes you. I was about to become the world's fastest Swiss cheese!  
  
Tails: Do you think that thing'll be back?  
  
Scotty: I'm certain of it. They always come back.  
  
Johnny: Probably, but I think we put it out of commission for a while.  
  
Sonic: So what do we do till then?  
  
Knuckles: We go home.  
  
They all agreed, and Tails let Simon fly the Veritech back while the others ran. They passed the police cars, and met up at the Refuge base. There they were greeted by family and friends, glad to be back. Dr. Arrow helped them with their injuries, and the group took a much-needed break. They all lay on cots in the lounge, watching TV with the others. Amy walked up to Johnny, and the hedgehog sat up to greet her.  
  
Amy: Hey, Johnny, how ya feeling?  
  
Johnny: I feel small lingering pains in my motors.  
  
Amy: Huh?  
  
Johnny: I believe the correct word is 'sore'.  
  
Amy: Oh. Well, it makes sense considering what happened.  
  
Johnny: I managed to keep my word. I came back.  
  
Amy: Yes, you certainly did.  
  
Scotty called to them from a few feet away. Sonya was standing beside his cot.  
  
Scotty: And I kept my word; we all came back.  
  
Sonya: You had us all really worried. The news channels didn't take their cameras off you, so we saw every move you made. That's how Simon knew you were in trouble. I almost didn't let him go, but he begged me. You should've seen the determination in his face. Simon takes after you, you know.  
  
Scotty: Well, I'm glad for it. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.  
  
The two hugged each other.  
  
Sonya: I really missed you today.  
  
Scotty: I did, too, Sony. I did, too.  
  
Amy laid a hand on Johnny's shoulder, and he put his hand on hers. They had missed each other as well. Eliminator had been subdued for now, but somehow they all felt that this was just the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was that? Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sometimes you just have to slow down and take a break; get away from the tension and strain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Uneasy Peace  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting in their cots, the injured members of the Sonic crew were taking a break. They watched the TV, and something odd happened. The news cameras reported on as the huge flying base began to move again. It slowly flew toward the ocean, and nearly disappeared from sight. Suddenly, the fortress changed course and headed south. It was soon out of view, and everyone at the base was both relieved and worried. It wasn't bothering New York anymore, but now they had no idea where it was going or why.  
  
Scotty: Well, I'm not sure what this means.  
  
Sonya: It means you guys can rest for a while.  
  
Scotty: No, it's too dangerous.  
  
Sonya: Maybe so, but there's no way we can get to it now anyway. You might as well take a break.  
  
Sonic: She's got a point. I think we could use a vacation.  
  
Johnny: Perhaps it would give me a chance to enjoy life a bit. You know, see what there is.  
  
Knuckles: I'd like to enjoy seeing the backs of my eyelids. Keep it down, would you?  
  
Scotty: sigh Very well. I suppose you're right.  
  
Meanwhile, Robotnik was in the control room of his flying base. He had a course plotted out that would take him far south, near the equator.  
  
Robotnik: A strategic retreat is just what I need. Now I don't have to worry about that blasted hedgehog or any of his friends messing up my plans before I can execute them. They'll never find me, and if they do, they'll never get to me in time! Ah hahahahahhahaa! I just hope Metal Sonic and Chaos don't kill each other.  
  
Back near New York, Metal Sonic held Chaos by the throat.  
  
Metal Sonic: I'LL KILL YOU!!  
  
Chaos: gag Hey! Lemme go! choke We're on the cough same side!  
  
He dropped the creature to the ground, and stood over him.  
  
Metal Sonic: To find Robotnik, we need my long-range tracking device. Unfortunately, it was busted in the fight. So to fix it, we need Robotnik. But to find him, we need the device. Do you see the cruel cycle here?  
  
Chaos: I don't see any cool motorcycles.  
  
Metal Sonic: Not that-Ugh! OH! .FORGET IT!  
  
Chaos: I think I have an idea that might help us.  
  
Metal Sonic: Heh heh.Yeah, help us get killed!  
  
Chaos: No, really, it'll work!  
  
Metal Sonic: Okay, let's hear this brilliant plan of yours.  
  
Chaos: Well, first.  
  
Chaos began to explain what he had in mind. At that time, on the other side of New York, Scotty, Sonic, Johnny, Amy, Sonya, and Sally were standing together on a high rooftop. It was dusk, and they planned to see the sunset together. Knuckles had stayed home, asleep. Johnny stood near the edge of the building, looking out across the city with the water far in the background on the horizon. Scotty walked up to him.  
  
Johnny: You know, it used to be that I could step off and fly away whenever I wanted too. I could go through the air, and forget about the world and its problems.  
  
Scotty: That sounds nice.  
  
Johnny: Yes, but at the same time, I could never have seen or felt anything about this sunset for what it really was. To me, it was always nothing more than just a sunset. But now I see what makes these events so enjoyable.  
  
Scotty: Do you think it's a fair trade?  
  
Johnny: Fair, in some ways, I suppose. But very cruel. I had so many abilities, but I could never enjoy many of the things that make life so great.  
  
Scotty: Do you still want to go back?  
  
Johnny: Sometimes I'm not sure. If there was a way to have the best of both worlds, that would be what I wanted. But if I had to make a choice, I'd go with being a robot.  
  
Scotty: I think I can understand. I've retained everything being a criminal taught me. It haunts me sometimes, but I know I need those skills to do what I do now.  
  
Johnny: Almost like my killer instinct, huh?  
  
Scotty: In a way. You know, we're a lot alike in certain ways.  
  
Johnny: How so?  
  
Scotty: Well, we both fight what we once served, and then some. We both have skills that are a gift and a curse.  
  
Johnny: And we're both ultra cool.  
  
They laughed together at the joke. Scotty turned around to go talk with Sonic while Johnny sat down, dangling his feet over the edge. Amy approached him, and stood next to the hedgehog.  
  
Amy: Hi, Johnny.What'cha up to?  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
Johnny: Waiting for the sunset.  
  
Amy: Mind if I wait, too?  
  
Johnny: Go ahead.  
  
Amy sat down next to him, carefully putting her feet over the edge.  
  
Amy: Whoa.kinda high up, don't you think?  
  
Johnny: Perhaps, but I wouldn't worry. As long as your center of gravity is on the building, you won't fall.  
  
Amy: Are you okay? From the fight, I mean.  
  
Johnny: I'm still a little.what was it?.sore, but fine otherwise.  
  
Amy: I'm glad you're not hurt.  
  
Johnny: As am I.  
  
Amy: You had me really worried yesterday. I was afraid I'd never see you again.  
  
Johnny: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I kinda missed you too, you know.  
  
Amy: Well, it's over now. We don't need to miss each other because we're together.  
  
Johnny: nods  
  
Johnny reached around Amy's back, and rested his hand on her shoulder. Amy leaned over and put her head on Johnny's shoulder. The sun was setting, and everyone watched it together. A few moments after the sun was no longer visible, the light faded and there was a familiar voice from above them.  
  
Voice: How pathetically romantic!  
  
They all turned around, and looked up in horror to see Metal Sonic come in for a landing. He was still damaged, but was dangerous nonetheless. Johnny and Amy stood up and moved away from the ledge, coming up to stand next to Scotty and the others. They all faced the robot.  
  
Metal Sonic: I have a proposition for you.  
  
Sonic: You wanna make a deal?!  
  
Metal Sonic: Exactly.  
  
The robot's voice was eerily sly.  
  
Metal Sonic: We both need something, correct?  
  
Scotty: Maybe. Why do you ask?  
  
Metal Sonic: You need to know where Robotnik is. I know how to scan for him, and I could lead you there.  
  
Johnny: And what's in it for you?  
  
Metal Sonic: I need repairs. I know you guys have the ability to repair my body. If you do, I'll be able to find Robotnik and will lead you to him.  
  
Sonic: How do we know you won't just take off after we fix you?  
  
Metal Sonic: You don't. But then again, I'm your only hope. So what do you say?  
  
The group huddled together, keeping an eye on the robot, who tapped his foot impatiently. After some intense negotiations, the huddle broke. They slowly approached the robot, and Scotty carefully walked up to him.  
  
Scotty: I don't usually make deals with criminals.  
  
He looked back at the others, and Sonic nodded. The green hedgehog turned back to Metal Sonic.  
  
Scotty: .But it's our only chance.  
  
He shakily reached his hand toward the robot, ready to pull it back if things went sour. Metal Sonic took the hedgehog's hand, squeezing it slightly, and they shook hands. After a moment, they released, and the two faced each other.  
  
Scotty: Let's get you back to the base.  
  
Sonic: Wait a minute.Where's Chaos?  
  
Metal Sonic: I have no idea where that moron ran off to. We haven't spoken with each other since I discovered that Robotnik flew off without us.  
  
Sally: Wait a minute! Robotnik didn't tell you he was going away?  
  
Metal Sonic: I'm sure he had a good reason.to self He'd better.  
  
Metal Sonic had already lied about Chaos, but they didn't know it. The gang very carefully led Metal Sonic back to the refuge base. Sonic ran ahead to tell everyone there about the robot's arrival. Tails and Billy prepared a table with special straps that they hoped would be strong enough to hold the robot down. When they arrived, Metal Sonic was met by a few frowns and angry looks, but mostly suspicion.  
  
Metal Sonic: What is it with you people? I'm not going to turn on you; I still need those repairs.  
  
Dr. Arrow: I'll never trust you, you heartless machine. Personally, I'm not exactly a fan of robots.No offense, Johnny.  
  
Johnny: None taken.  
  
Metal Sonic laid down on the table, and they strapped him in. The robot shut himself down, in order for them to fix him safely. It was a tense truce, and a team of Billy, Tails, and Nightingale stood over the machine, tools ready.  
  
Nightingale: Shall we get started?  
  
Billy: No time like the present.  
  
Tails: Who wants to go first?  
  
Johnny: I'll do it.  
  
Johnny surprised them all when he stepped up to the table.  
  
Johnny: I know everything there is to know about the MS-01 unit. It's quite complicated, so if you need my help-  
  
Tails: Go ahead, Johnny. Be careful. Remember, this guy's our only chance of finding Robotnik.  
  
Johnny nodded, and work began. There was drilling and welding, soldering and sparks. The internal devices were fixed, and Billy came up with an idea.  
  
Billy: Hey, Johnny.  
  
Johnny: Yes?  
  
Billy: Suppose we implanted a device that enabled us to disable him if he goes awry?  
  
Johnny: Well.I suppose that would work.  
  
Nightingale: Isn't that kinda dishonest?  
  
Billy: I suppose, but we must assume that Metal Sonic intends to deceive us once he's back online.  
  
Tails: He's got a point. I say we go for it.  
  
Johnny: Agreed.  
  
They inserted the device, and Billy showed them a remote control. He told them about how it would transmit a signal that paralyzes Metal Sonic for as long as the button is held down. When that was done, they attached a segment of repaired armor to the robot's head, making him good as new. Billy looked around at all of them.  
  
Billy: Ready?  
  
All: nod  
  
Billy: All right then. Here we go.  
  
Billy flipped a switch, and the robot's eyes activated. The robot tried to sit up, but it was strapped to the table.  
  
Metal Sonic: Release me!  
  
Tails: Not just yet! You have to swear you won't attack us.  
  
Metal Sonic: Fine, I swear. Now let me out!  
  
Tails: And you have to lead us to Robotnik.  
  
Metal Sonic: Well I can't to well do that while I'm tied down, now can I?!  
  
Johnny: Calm down, big brother. We'll let you go.  
  
Under careful supervision, Metal Sonic was released. He fearlessly stood among them, retaining his attitude despite his position.  
  
Metal Sonic: Well? Are we leaving or are we gonna stand here all night?  
  
Scotty: Billy, how's the Freedom Eagle coming?  
  
Billy: I believe I may have a working solution. The only way to test it is to find out. You see, I've developed a barrier shield that should protect the Eagle.  
  
Johnny: Should we leave now?  
  
Tails: I don't know; it's nearly midnight.  
  
They all looked around at each other, silently debating the topic with themselves and others in the room. After a few moments, it was decided.  
  
Scotty: We leave tonight. Right now.  
  
Metal Sonic: Good.  
  
Tails: So where are we headed?  
  
Metal Sonic went motionless for a moment, scanning for the exact signal and location of Robotnik's flying fortress. After about half a minute, He turned to them.  
  
Metal Sonic: Pack your bags because we're leaving the state. That's all I'll tell you for now. Call it insurance.  
  
Sonic: You heard the robot. Let's go, guys.  
  
Sally: Hold it!  
  
Sonic: What is it?  
  
Sally: The last time you guys went out to fight on your own, you nearly got yourselves killed! We're going with you.  
  
Sonic: We?  
  
Sally: Yes, we. Sonya, Amy and I are coming along. The others will stay here and guard the base.  
  
Knowing better than to disagree, they headed for the Freedom Eagle. Sonya had already prepared some supplies, and loaded them aboard. Billy jumped into the pilot's seat, and expected to see Tails beside him. He was instead surprised to find Johnny.  
  
Billy: Johnny?! What are you doing here?  
  
Johnny: I always wanted to try flying something. Just sitting in the seat is fun.  
  
Billy: But where's Tails?  
  
They looked around, but the fox was nowhere to be found. They heard the noise of jet engines pull up beside the helicopter. Looking beside them, they saw Tails waving from the cockpit of his Veritech. Suddenly, the radio clicked on, and Tails's voice was heard.  
  
Tails: Hi, guys!  
  
Billy: Tails! Why aren't you in here?  
  
Tails: My guess is you'll need some air support when we get to the base. That's my job.  
  
Billy looked around cautiously, and the others had stopped moving to listen to the conversation. Sonic nodded, and Billy turned to face Tails again.  
  
Billy: Okay, Tails. Be careful.  
  
Tails: Don't worry about me; it's you that should be careful.  
  
Billy: We'll all be that way.  
  
Johnny: Are we ready to take off?  
  
Billy: Checklist is completed. All systems are functioning.  
  
Metal Sonic: Then let's get going!  
  
They all strapped themselves into their seats, and pulled out of the hangar. Tails shot off in front of them, and took off. Billy pulled up the lever next to his seat, and the Freedom Eagle lifted upwards into the midnight sky. Metal Sonic pointed them south, so south is where they headed. Down below, Dr. Arrow, Simon, Bunnie, Knuckles, and all the rest waved goodbye as the aircraft left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, at least Johnny isn't leading a boring life. Stay tuned, and please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Money makes the world go 'round is what they say.and do you know what that has to do with this chapter? Absolutely nothing! Fwahahaha!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: That's When The Trouble Started  
  
  
  
  
  
Billy set the helicopter to autopilot mode. It maintained the current altitude and heading, and the speed as well. The scientist turned to face the others, who waited in the back. He had Metal Sonic's paralyzing device stowed away in his lab coat pocket for safe keeping. Johnny was still in the seat next to them, and Tails flew his Veritech alongside the Freedom Eagle.  
  
Billy: Well, I've done all I can do for now. Metal Sonic, we're going to need a more exact location if we're to find Robotnik.  
  
Metal Sonic: I'll tell you where he is when we get closer. And that won't be for a while, so get off my back about it!  
  
Sonic: You better watch your mouth, buddy, or else!  
  
Metal Sonic: Or else what?! You still need me, remember?  
  
Sonic: Grr.  
  
Scotty: Calm down, Sonic. The last thing we need is a fight.  
  
Metal Sonic: You had better listen to your friend over there, hedgehog. You wouldn't want me leading you the wrong way, now would you?  
  
Sonic turned his head away from the robot, frustrated.  
  
Metal Sonic: Good.  
  
Sonya yawned, and Scotty turned to face her.  
  
Scotty: You tired, Sony?  
  
Sonya: Yeah, it's been a long day.  
  
It was past midnight, and they were all quite tired. This presented a problem: How would any of them get sleep with the dangerous Metal Sonic lurking about?  
  
Sally: We'll take turns keeping watch.  
  
Metal Sonic: Over what?  
  
Sally: You.  
  
Sonya rested her head on Scotty's shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair as she laid her hand on his shoulder in a loose hug. Soon, the purple hedgehog was asleep. Metal Sonic couldn't stand to be around something so emotional, so he stood up and walked to the other side of the helicopter.  
  
Sally: Okay, you boys take the first watch. Goodnight, Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Hey, wait a minute!  
  
It was too late. Sally was already asleep in the chair. Sonic let his head tilt backwards, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Sonic: Why me?  
  
Scotty: Look at it this way: She didn't say how long the watches were.  
  
Sonic: Hey, maybe I should wake her up right now and go to sleep myself.  
  
Scotty: No, I don't think that would be wise.  
  
Sonic: Aw, the whole world's against me.  
  
Scotty: That's life for you. Hey Billy, how long do you think we can last up here before we need to refuel?  
  
Billy: We should be able to stay airborne all night. I developed an impressive fuel conservation system that utilizes the-  
  
Scotty: That's.fine, Bill. You should get some rest. We're gonna need your skills with this helicopter to be at their best when we reach Robotnik's base.  
  
Billy: Yes, I suppose so.  
  
The scientist handed the paralyzing device to Johnny, found a few empty seats near Sonic and Sally, and laid down. He was soon asleep.  
  
Metal Sonic: Oh, can't this bucket of bolts go any faster?!  
  
Scotty: It probably can, but right now it isn't. So stop complaining.  
  
Just then, Tails came over the radio.  
  
Tails: Hey, over there. I just wanted to tell you that I'm putting the jet on auto-pilot mode. Radio over here to wake me up if you need to.  
  
Johnny answered the call.  
  
Johnny: Roger that, Tails. Billy's done the same thing with the Eagle, and our plans have us flying all night. You okay with that?  
  
Tails: Well, I've slept in worse places, I suppose. My fuel's just fine, so I guess I'll see you in the morning.  
  
Johnny: All right, then. Goodnight, Tails, and be sure not to accidentally bump anything in your sleep.  
  
Tails: I'll be extra-careful. Goodnight, everyone.  
  
The radio cut out, and Johnny set the handheld device back on the control panel.  
  
Johnny: Too bad I'm not still a robot. Otherwise you could all get some sleep.  
  
Amy sighed, looking at the floor. Johnny got out of his chair, and walked up to her. He sat down beside the hedgehog.  
  
Johnny: What is it? You look sad.  
  
Amy: No, I'm fine.  
  
Johnny: No, something's wrong. Please, tell me.  
  
Amy looked up at him. Her eyes were watering.  
  
Amy: It's just that.that I get kinda depressed when I think about you turning back.  
  
Johnny: Why is that?  
  
Amy: Because when you seem so much more real right now. I can feel your heart beating, and I know that you're fully alive, like me.  
  
Johnny: I understand, I think. I was much more helpful as a machine, though.  
  
Amy: I know, but.you're just.You're better this way.  
  
Johnny looked into her eyes, and saw the sadness inside her. He couldn't stand to see her that way. Johnny moved closer to her, and wasn't surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, and they held each other. It should've helped, but this seemed to only make Amy even sadder as she started to cry.  
  
Amy: You see, I can hug you like this, and I don't feel cold metal. Instead, it's warm and soft. Like you.  
  
Johnny: I suppose I feel the same way. I can feel your warmth as well.  
  
Amy: I don't want to lose this.  
  
Johnny: You won't, I promise. You mean too much to me for that to happen.  
  
Amy: Really?  
  
Johnny: Yes, Amy. I wouldn't be the same person I am now if it weren't for you.  
  
Amy: You showed me kindness when everyone else was mean. I know you're a good person inside, and that's what I'm afraid of losing track of if you go back.  
  
Johnny: Then I will do what I can to bring out that goodness. But I'll need your help.  
  
Amy: You've got it. But are you sure you still want to change back?  
  
Johnny: Well.yes, yes, I.have to go back.It's what I want.thinking Isn't it?  
  
He was beginning to seriously consider not returning to his robotic self. It was something he wouldn't admit, but the idea was planted in his mind. Johnny decided to put off making up his mind for now, and decided to enjoy what time he had now. The two hedgehogs embraced each other, not wanting to let go. Scotty saw the connection that Amy and Johnny had, and realized it was special. Sonic, too, realized the bond. Metal Sonic merely saw it as pathetic.  
  
Metal Sonic: Hmph!  
  
He turned around, facing the corner. Silently, he thought to himself.  
  
Metal Sonic: This can't be worth it.That bumbling idiot had better not fail!  
  
At that moment, back in New York, two glowing green eyes stared the Refuge base from behind a bush. They then suddenly went toward the ground, and found themselves flowing in a blue liquid puddle toward the building. The body of Chaos rose up out of the puddle, resting a hand on the base.  
  
Chaos: Okay, Metal Sonic, I won't fail this time!  
  
He looked around, and, after a few moments, found an air vent on the wall. His liquid body slithered up and through it, and he secretly entered. Moving silently through the air ducts, he found a grille that looked straight down. It was dark in the room below, since everyone was asleep. He exited through it, and found himself in the lounge of the Refuge base. The watery creature looked around, trying to remember what he was supposed to do now. There was a noise from the hall, and he disappeared behind a chair. A few seconds later, he peeked out to see a half-asleep Knuckles stumble into the room. He walked through it, and eventually made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Knuckles: mumbling Unh.snack.  
  
The echidna sleepily opened the refrigerator, and left the door open as he poured a glass of milk. Knuckles went to get some cookies from the cabinet, and Chaos had an idea. He replaced the glass of milk with an open jar of extra-spicy salsa. Knuckles didn't notice as he dipped a chocolate chip cookie into it, and pulled it out with a huge mound of the hot salsa on it. Chaos watched as his hapless victim inserted it into his mouth, chewed it up, and swallowed. Knuckles yawned, and took a big long drink of the spicy stuff. Chaos was very confused. A few seconds later, smoke began to seep out from Knuckles's mouth.  
  
Knuckles: Hmm.  
  
The echidna licked his lips just as the spices took effect. His eyes grew wide, and one began to twitch as they both watered.  
  
Knuckles: YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!  
  
The scream could be heard outside, and it chased birds from the trees as a car alarm went off. All of the freedom fighters rushed into the room, and Dr. Arrow flipped on the light. They saw Knuckles with his tongue under a running faucet as he fanned his mouth. Chaos hid beneath the table.  
  
Dr. Arrow: What in the name of all that is right with the world is going on here?!  
  
Knuckles: I iha ah ha haha.  
  
Dr. Arrow: What?!  
  
Knuckles: I think I drank some salsa.  
  
Simon: That can't taste good.  
  
Bunnie: What could've driven you to do that?!  
  
Chaos burst out laughing, and bumped his head on the table. They all turned and saw him.  
  
All: CHAOS?!  
  
Chaos: laughing uncontrollably AH HA HA HAA!! You should've seen the look on your face! AH, You're a bigger idiot than I am! HAHHAHAA!!  
  
Knuckles: ooh, I'll get you for that!  
  
Knuckles chased Chaos around the room while everyone else watched, stunned. Meanwhile, far, far away, Robotnik's flying base was flying over the southern tip of Florida. The scientist was sleeping as the huge fortress crawled across the sky. Down below, numerous reports of UFOs flooded police stations, and many videos of the base were shot. The internal factories were nearly ready to continue production of bombs as Eliminator underwent repairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This one was kinda short. What is Robotnik planning, and why on Earth is he over Florida?! What will Metal Sonic do now that he's in his current position? And how can Tails sleep in the pilot's seat of a Veritech?! Stay tuned, and please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Today's useless fact: Weird Al Yankovic hates sauerkraut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Mistakes  
  
  
  
  
  
Chaos and Knuckles squared off on opposite sides of a table, each with plans to attack the other.  
  
Knuckles: You're goin' down, you watery.um.thing!  
  
Chaos: Ooh, nice insult! Not!  
  
They engaged in a low-intelligence battle of words, while everyone else just watched and listened, stunned. Dr. Arrow leaned over to Bunnie, and whispered in her ear.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Just listening to them argue, I think I can feel my IQ dropping.  
  
Bunnie: I know what you mean.  
  
Rotor: I'm going back to bed. Night, guys.  
  
He left the room, and the others were ready to do so as well. Knuckles and Chaos made lame insults to one another constantly. This continued on as we now look to the skies above Florida, where Robotnik has awakened, and is currently strolling about his command deck, thinking.  
  
Robotnik: Well, now that I've ordered a full stop, and chosen a waiting place, the manufacturing can resume!  
  
He pressed a button on a console, and the six bomb factories began to produce the explosives once more. Robotnik then went down a few floors to where Eliminator was being repaired. He walked up to the massive machine as several small flying robots made repairs to various places.  
  
Robotnik: Eliminator, what have they done to you?  
  
Eliminator: I encountered severe opposition. Retreat was the only way I could survive.  
  
Robotnik: Well, at least you made it back. Which reminds me.Metal Sonic and Chaos are all alone in that city, and they don't know I left. That robot isn't going to be too pleased with me. I don't think Chaos will care, though.  
  
Eliminator: Why do you rely on those two?  
  
Robotnik: I don't. I've never really expected them to succeed.  
  
Eliminator: Then why do you continue to employ them?  
  
Robotnik: Because I don't have anything better. Of course, hopefully this base, my plans, and you will change all that.  
  
Eliminator: They will not survive our next encounter.  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles and Chaos had taken the fight to the next level. The echidna jumped over the table, and Tackled Chaos. They rolled through the door and into the lounge, and separated. Knuckles was on the ground, and Chaos was thrown onto the couch. Knuckles was standing up when he was suddenly cast back down. Chaos had leapt off the couch and landed on him.  
  
Knuckles: Oof! Hey, get off me!  
  
Knuckles elbowed Chaos in the gut, and the creature rolled off him. Knuckles jumped to his feet, and faced Chaos. The liquid monster got up quickly, and the two circled each other.  
  
Knuckles: What are you doing here, anyway?  
  
Chaos: I'd tell you, but I can't remember!  
  
Knuckles: Oh, that's reeeal smart.  
  
Chaos: Thanks.  
  
Knuckles: I was being sarcastic!!  
  
Knuckles and ran toward each other, fists ready, and punched each other in the face at the same moment. They froze in that position for a few seconds, and then both fell over backwards. Each was unconscious.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Bunnie, would you mind taking out the trash before he wakes up?  
  
Bunnie: That's no way to talk about Knuckles!  
  
She laughed as she dragged Chaos to the door. The rabbit used her robotic arm to hurl the creature far away.  
  
Bunnie: That should take care of him for a while.  
  
She returned inside, and found Dr. Arrow waking Knuckles up. Groggily, he sat up, holding his face where Chaos had punched him.  
  
Knuckles: Unh.Did I win, doc?  
  
Dr. Arrow: Yes, I'd say you did.  
  
Knuckles: Good.now how do you propose I get rid of all the little birdies flying around my head?  
  
He fell back over, asleep. Dr. arrow sighed, and stood up.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Well, I think we've all done enough tonight. We should all get some rest.  
  
Simon: What about Knuckles?  
  
Bunnie: Leave him; he'll be fine.  
  
They did, and everyone returned to bed. Time passed, and several hours later, it was morning. Somewhere over the skies of Virginia, Tails was the first to wake up. He yawned, stretching his arms out as best he could. The cockpit of the Veritech was quite roomy for him, because of his size. Looking out to the right of his plane, he saw the Freedom Eagle, with no one in any of the pilot seats.  
  
Tails: Well.at least we managed to stay on the same course.  
  
He decided that it was time to make sure everything was okay, and picked up the radio.  
  
Tails: Hey, guys, it's Tails. Everybody still alive over there?  
  
He was surprised to hear the voice of Metal Sonic.  
  
Metal Sonic: Oh, yes, we're all quite alive over here.  
  
Tails: Huh?! Metal! You had better not have-  
  
Metal Sonic: Relax, I didn't do anything. Your friends couldn't stay awake long enough to signal the others to start their watch. I've been up by myself all night. You're very lucky I didn't get the notion to attack anyone. It wouldn't have been pretty.  
  
Tails; Well, do me a favor and wake 'em up, would ya?  
  
Metal Sonic: annoyed Yes, master.  
  
Sally opened her eyes, and saw something blue in front of her. Her vision was still blurry, and she could feel a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sally: Huh.Sonic? Is it time for our watch yet?  
  
Needless to say, she was shocked to hear the voice of Metal Sonic.  
  
Metal Sonic: You missed your watch, I'm afraid.  
  
Sally blinked a few times, clearing her sight. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Metal Sonic.  
  
Sally: What the?! Metal!  
  
All this commotion woke a sleeping Sonic up. He was beside her.  
  
Sonic: Oh, not now, Sal.  
  
Sally: Sonic! Look!  
  
Sonic: .What is it?  
  
He opened his eyes, and saw Metal Sonic standing in front of them. It was right about then that he remembered forgetting to wake Sally up. Now fully awake, he spoke to the robot.  
  
Sonic: Metal?!  
  
Metal Sonic: Yes, it's me. What are you so surprised about?  
  
Sonic: Well.sigh Wait a minute, you.you didn't kill us. You had the perfect chance, but you let us live. Why?  
  
Sally: Not that we're arguing with the decision.  
  
Metal Sonic: Please! There's no way I could've taken even one of you out without waking everyone else up. And then what? I'd be destroyed for sure, and it's just not worth it. If things were different, though, I'd've done it. Believe me, I'd've done it.  
  
Sally: Well.thanks..  
  
Sonic: Yeah, thanks, I guess.  
  
Metal Sonic: I don't want your gratitude. Just don't tempt me again, because I might change my mind about it not being worth it.  
  
Sonic: Okay, we won't fall asleep. Geez, calm down. Hey, Scott! Scotty!  
  
Scotty stirred, awaking from his sleep. He looked up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Scotty: yawn Morning, Sonic. What time is it?  
  
Sonya: Too early.  
  
He looked down, surprised to find her waking up as well.  
  
Scotty: Hey, Sony.How'd your watch go?  
  
Sonya: Huh?  
  
Scotty: Wait a minute.Sonic, you did wake them up, right?  
  
Sonic: I thought you were gonna do it. Which is why I fell asleep.  
  
Sally: And Metal here didn't attack us.  
  
Scotty: Well.Now I've seen everything.  
  
Metal Sonic: So I didn't kill anyone. Get over it.  
  
They heard Billy mumbling something in his sleep It sounded quite complex, and suddenly his arms were in the air and his hands moved as if he were writing something. After a few moments of this, he woke up suddenly, and sat straight up.  
  
Scotty: Whoa! Billy, did you have a nightmare or something?  
  
Billy: No; I was only seconds away from figuring out the mysteries of the universe.I guess the excitement woke me up. I was sooo close!  
  
Scotty: O.o Oooookaaayyy.  
  
Sonic: Well, everyone's awake except.  
  
He pointed over at Amy and Johnny. They were still asleep, hugging each other. Johnny's head rested on top of Amy's, and hers was on his shoulder. They were still together, peacefully. Scotty smiled, knowing they meant a lot to each other.  
  
Metal Sonic: Ah yes, them. You don't believe how sickening it is to witness such emotions. If was capable of it, I'd throw up.  
  
Sonic: Should we wake them up?  
  
Scotty: Nah, let 'em sleep.  
  
Sonya found some of the supplies she packed, and made a breakfast of pancakes on a small portable stove. The smell woke both Amy and Johnny up at about the same time.  
  
Sonic: Hey you two. Sleep well?  
  
Johnny and Amy looked at each other, and realized they had fallen asleep in one another's arms. Amy smiled, and Johnny returned it.  
  
Amy: I guess we're really comfortable with one another.  
  
Sally: Well, you're just in time for breakfast.  
  
Amy: Great.  
  
Johnny: I could use some food.  
  
They all ate, and several mountains of blueberry pancakes disappeared down the mouths of the crew. Even Metal Sonic was slightly amazed at how much and how fast they ate. He masked his awe with a simple insult:  
  
Metal Sonic: Hedgehogs? More like hedgepigs!  
  
Johnny: You should try it, Metal. These things are pretty good.  
  
Metal Sonic: sarcastically Oh sure, I'll get right on that.  
  
Johnny: Your loss.  
  
When they were finished eating, Billy took his position in the pilot's seat. He radioed over to Tails, who was finishing a pre-cooked TV dinner for breakfast.  
  
Billy: Good morning, Tails.  
  
Tails: Hey, Bill. Everybody okay over there?  
  
Billy: Yeah, we're fine.  
  
Tails: Whew! That's a load off my mind.  
  
Billy: Now that we're all awake, should we increase our speed? We need to get to a refueling station soon.  
  
Tails: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Tails pulled a little farther away from the helicopter to safely increase the speed. The jet easily outran the Freedom Eagle, but Billy had a plan for keeping up. He reached above his head, and pulled a lever out toward him. The two jet engines near the back of the Eagle lit up, superheated air being forced out the back of them. The helicopter's speed greatly increased as the powerful engines enabled it to catch up to Tails's Veritech.  
  
Billy: Yes, the sonic propulsion system seems to be working just fine.  
  
Sonic: Well what'd you expect? It's named after me, after all.  
  
Billy: Actually, it's-  
  
He was interrupted when there was an explosion and the entire helicopter lurched and bucked, shaking violently and knocking everyone over. It continued to vibrate, and there was a distinct feeling of falling. They could hear alarms going off  
  
Metal Sonic: Looks like it's worth about as much as you, too!  
  
Sonic: Not now, Metal! We're in danger!  
  
Scotty: This is why I hate air travel!  
  
Johnny: What's going on, Billy?!  
  
Billy: I'm not sure!  
  
The echidna managed to pull himself up to see the instruments on the control panel.  
  
Billy: The engines drained fuel more quickly than I anticipated. When it was all gone, they must've malfunctioned.  
  
Johnny: That's great, but what's happening to us?!  
  
Billy: We're losing altitude quickly!  
  
Outside, smoke poured from the engines as the Eagle began to go down. Tails saw it, and flew down with it, keeping a safe distance. The helicopter's nose began to tilt forward slightly as Billy got onto the radio.  
  
Billy: Mayday! Mayday! Tails, we're going down, see if you can find some ground support!  
  
Tails: What about you guys?  
  
Billy: The Eagle is a helicopter. It will auto-rotate down to the surface. It'll be a rough landing, but we'll survive.  
  
Tails: I hope so.  
  
The Eagle's blades began to rotate by themselves, forced to do so by the air moving past them. This acted like a parachute, slowing the fall of the helicopter to a survivable speed. Still, Tails couldn't bear the thought of leaving them alone, so he stayed with them.  
  
Scotty: I knew this was a bad idea!  
  
Amy: Johnny! Are we going to be okay?  
  
Johnny: We should be.I hope.  
  
Billy activated the landing gear, and everyone held on to each other as the Eagle went down. They all laid on the ground, so that their spines wouldn't be snapped on impact. It seemed like forever, but the Freedom Eagle slammed into the ground. The landing gear snapped, offering little cushioning from the hit. Luckily, somehow, the helicopter survived the landing. When it was over, Tails switched the Veritech into Guardian mode, and landed next to the Eagle. A small fire was burning in both jet engines of the helicopter. Tails flew out of his vehicle carrying a small fire extinguisher. He put out the fires, and landed behind the Eagle.  
  
Tails: Oh man! Sonic! Guys! This is too much!  
  
The back door to the helicopter suddenly opened in front of him, and Metal Sonic zipped by, shouting as he quickly flew from sight.  
  
Metal Sonic: Ha ha! So long, suckers!  
  
Tails didn't have time to bother with the robot. He walked into the Eagle. It was dark inside, the only light coming from the cockpit window, one of which was cracked, and the back door. There was no movement from anyone inside.  
  
Tails: Please be alive, please be alive!  
  
He ran up to the first person he saw, and discovered it to be Johnny. The fox knelt down beside Johnny's head, looking him over for injuries. He saw none, and shook the hedgehog's shoulder. There was a weak voice from Johnny.  
  
Johnny: Pain.sucks.  
  
His body went limp, and Tails knew he had to find help. Quietly, he left for the back door. Tails turned his head, looking back inside.  
  
Tails: Don't worry, guys.I won't fail you.  
  
He hurried off, not sure where to go, and that's when he first realized where he was. The middle of a forest. Not knowing which forest, or where at in it, Tails himself was nearly lost. There was a device on his watch that would lead him to his Veritech, and he planned to use that to lead help back to the helicopter. Of course, that meant he couldn't use the Veritech to find help, which would really slow him down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How are they gonna get out of this one? And what about Metal Sonic?  
  
Stay tuned, and please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Legal Stuff:**

****

I don't own any of the characters in this story.  They are the properties of their respective owners.

**Author's Notes:**

****

Tails has run into trouble again…the lives of his friends are on his shoulders, and things aren't looking too good.  Let's observe…

Chapter 7:  A Familiar Face 

                Tails wandered through the woods for quite some time.  He was determined to leave the forest by going in a straight direction, but that hadn't seemed to work too well.  It was easy to get turned around, especially when one is under as much stress as Tails.

Tails:  Okay, come on, Tails, don't give up…  There has to be someone around…  Oh, why me?!

                He continued through the woods, and his speed slowed as his spirit grew faint.  Eventually, he sat down, not knowing what to do next.  He couldn't fly up to look around; he was out of energy now, and willpower, too.  

Tails:  There's no way I can do this alone…

                He sat by himself, thinking.  For a moment, he actually considered what it would be like back in New York without those in the Freedom Eagle.  He then quickly shook his head.

Tails:  No…I can't think like that.

                He decided that he needed a plan.  But what?  While he thought, far away, Metal Sonic flew over the treetops.  He was headed for Robotnik's base, and wasn't in the best of moods.

Metal Sonic:  Oh, when I get my hands on that scientist…He's gonna pay for putting me through this…  Making me work with those pathetic organisms…  Not to mention Chaos…  Ooh, he will pay.

                He flew on, unaware that back in New York, Chaos was waking up.  The creature found himself stuck in a tree.  Chaos looked down at the ground below, and tried to remember how he got here.  

Chaos:  Last thing I remember, I was fighting with Knuckles…and then we hit each other…and now I'm here.  But how?

                A bird suddenly dropped down in front of him, hanging from the branch.  It startled Chaos, who yelled as he fell from the tree.  Forgetting that he could glide, the creature hit the ground head-first with a painful thud.  After a moment, he sat up, rubbing his head.

Chaos:  Ow…Why does the ground hurt so much?

                He sat there, pondering the question.  Far to the south, Robotnik's base was maintaining its position over the tip of the Florida Keys.  The factories had produced enough explosives to decimate a small town, but New York was a very large city.  

Robotnik:  Production is at 18 percent and climbing!  And there's still no sign of that hedgehog!  Oh, this is too good!  Just another day or two, and it should be ready!  That means I can finally take a break!

                He sat down in his chair with a bag of marshmallows in his hand, and flipped through the TV channels.  He came to a stop on Wheel of Fortune, and cheered for the players.  

Robotnik:  And if Sonic and his friends do show up, they'll be…eliminated!  Ha ha ha!  

A devious plan entered his mind just then.  He remembered a project he had started at the center of the base, one that he had forgotten about in all the commotion of moving. 

Robotnik:  And if by chance that doesn't work, I'll unleash my super roboticizer on them!  

He began to laugh maniacally, getting louder and louder as he thought of different ways to use his super roboticizer.  He could make Sonic as harmless as a fly, or turn him into a deadly robot that could match Eliminator in battle, and use that to help take over the world.  The scientist held a chaos emerald in his hand as he did so.  Meanwhile, traveling once again, we see Tails is still thinking in the forest.  

Tails:  Come on, I need something!  Anything!

                A cold breeze blew through, and it reduced his concentration.  His train of thought was completely broken when there was a loud whoosh from behind him.  He turned around, and there was another one from the opposite direction.  They seemed to surround him, and then he saw a glimmer of something blue.

Tails:  Huh?  S-S-Sonic?

                The harsh voice of Metal sonic spoke to him from somewhere out of his sight.

Metal Sonic:  No, it's not your pathetic friend!

Tails:  Metal!

                The fox's alertness doubled, and he began to look all around to try and see his opponent.  He was suddenly attacked from behind and Metal Sonic brutally tackled him.  Tails crashed to the ground, hurt.  Metal Sonic stood over him, and raised his sharp fingers up like a set of knives, and prepared to stab the fox.

Metal Sonic:  You're going to pay!

                Metal Sonic stabbed at Tails, but the fox rolled away just enough to dodge the hit.  He got to his feet quickly, and faced the robot.

Tails:  Pay for what?!

                Metal Sonic answered him by rushing over and grabbing the fox by the arm.  The robot swung him around and tossed him into a tree.  Tails crashed against it, and dropped to the ground.  His head was hurt by the impact.  Metal Sonic walked up to him, and faced the fox.

Metal Sonic:  I'm going to have my revenge for being forced to cooperate with your friends!

                Metal Sonic raised a fist to strike once more, but stopped when there was a voice from above them both.  It sounded old and wise, and somewhat familiar.

Voice:  Revenge is a fruitless endeavor!

Metal Sonic:  What?!  Who's there?!

                They both looked up into the tree, searching for the source of the voice.  There was a flash of something gray, and Metal Sonic was suddenly knocked to the ground.  He jumped to his feet, and searched around for what had attacked him.  Tails struggled to stand up, closing his eyes because of the pain.  He then felt a hand helping him up.  When the fox was standing, he was able to open his eyes.  He saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring back at him, but they were not of Metal Sonic.  

Metal Sonic:  Who…are you?

The one who had helped Tails turned around to face Metal Sonic.  He was a grayish-white robot, wearing a large tan cloak.  His head had a purple streak down the middle, and there were two large, purple horn-like antennae sticking up from it.  The robot then answered Metal Sonic's question…sort of…

Robot:  My name…is of no importance.

Tails:  You!

                Tails remembered the robot's name, now that he thought about it.  It had been a while, but here that machine was once again.  His name:  Rokusho.  Tails would've jumped for joy had he not been in so much pain.  

Rokusho:  You attack the weak…the innocent…but what happens when the innocent fight back?

Metal Sonic:  Are you some kind of philosopher or something?!

Rokusho:  I am merely a defender of justice.

Metal Sonic:  Great, another crime fighter…that's all I need!

                Rokusho tossed his cloak aside, letting it land on the ground.  The robot stood bravely in Metal Sonic's path, defending Tails.  The two machines squared off, staring each other down.  

Metal Sonic:  It doesn't matter…I'll take you down like I did Tails!

Rokusho:  We'll see about that.

                They charged at each other, and Rokusho moved slightly to one side, avoiding Metal Sonic's tackle.  As he did so, he struck the hedgehog robot with his powerful Chanbara sword.  The two machines passed each other, and Metal Sonic sensed that his arm was damaged, and he looked down to see a smoothly cut stump right where his wrist should've been.  

Metal Sonic:  Argh…I'll get you for that!

                They rushed at each other again and met in the middle.  Rokusho swung his sword again, but Metal Sonic dodged.  The blue robot returned with a punch to Rokusho's chest.  Rokusho retaliated by landing a devastating blow to Metal Sonic's face with his left arm Pipo hammer.  Metal Sonic, not at all pleased with this, quickly kicked Rokusho down, and backed away, unknowingly approaching Tails.  

Rokusho:  Eeargh!  You must be shown the error of your ways!

                Rokusho climbed back to his feet, and faced Metal Sonic.  Tails saw an opportunity, and came at Metal Sonic from behind with a spin dash attack.  The robot slammed into the dirt, and shakily stood back up.  He turned around to face Tails.

Metal Sonic:  You shouldn't have done that!

                Tails was worn out from the fighting, and the spin dash had tired him further.  This allowed Metal Sonic to grab him with his remaining hand, and held him in a hostage position with his handless arm.  

Metal Sonic:  Let's see how you fight when the innocent are in danger!

                There was a familiar voice from behind the robot, and it yelled at Metal Sonic.

Voice:  Let's see how you fight when you only have one arm!

                There was a bright green flash that went through Metal Sonic's shoulder, and seconds later, the arm and hand fell to the ground.  Metal Sonic turned around, and as he did he saw a bright green glowing blade, and then its owner.  Tails saw it, too.

Tails:  Scotty!  

Scotty:  Hang on, Tails, We'll have you out of there in a jiffy!

Tails:  We?

                The next thing he knew, Tails was taken from the arm of Metal Sonic, and was being carried away by Johnny.  The hedgehog set Tails down Scotty.

Tails:  Huh?  Johnny?!

Johnny:  That's me!

Tails:  But I thought—

                Before he could finish, Johnny had rushed off into the fight.  He kicked Metal Sonic down, and the robot hedgehog lay still for a moment.

Johnny:  Now what, Scott?

Scotty:  I think we should—

                Scotty was interrupted by Metal Sonic, who stood up, barely.  

Metal Sonic:  I've had enough of this!  I'm out of here!

                The robot took off into the sky, shakily, and flew away.  Scotty watched him go for a moment, and then he noticed Rokusho.  The two crime fighters recognized each other, and approached one another.

Scotty:  You…Rokusho.  Thanks…for helping Tails.

Rokusho:  I was only defending someone who wasn't able to do so themselves.  Besides, I didn't do all the work.  

Scotty:  Where have you been all this time?

Rokusho:  I keep on the move, searching for professor Hushi, my mentor and creator.  You've been in New York, I trust.

Scotty:  Mostly.  I guess it's lucky you were around here when you were.  Judging by his injuries, I don't think Tails could've lasted long enough for us to arrive if you hadn't helped out.

Rokusho:  You're welcome, then.  It was nice to meet you again.

Scotty:  It was nice to see you again, too.

Rokusho:  You have some problems to attend to, I see.  I must get back to my quest now.

                Rokusho walked over to his cloak, and picked it up.  He put it on, took one last look at the others, and then leapt into the sky, disappearing from sight.

Tails:  Thanks…Rokusho…

Scotty walked up to Tails and Johnny, and saw that Tails was bruised and battered, but otherwise okay.  They began to make their way back to the crash sight, traveling through the forest.

Tails:  How is it you were able to find me?  I thought the crash knocked you all out.

Scotty:  It did, but that tends to wear off after a few hours.  

Tails:  Huh?

                Tails looked up at the sky, looking through the tree branches, and noticed the sun was past its midpoint in the sky.

Tails:  I guess I was gone longer than I thought.  Is everyone else okay?

Johnny:  We're all a little beat up, but no one's been seriously hurt.  

Scotty:  In fact, Billy's already started fixing up the Eagle.  That crazy echidna…

Tails:  That's good, I guess.  But…what about fuel?  I thought the Eagle ran out.  

Johnny:  It did, but the others are working on a solution as we speak.

                It wasn't long before they arrived at the site.  Everyone was up and about, and Tails approached Billy, who sat on top of the Eagle, working on its boosters.  The fox flew up to him with his tails, and Billy was a bit surprised to see him.

Tails:  Hey, Bill.  How are the repairs going?  

Billy:  Quite well, actually.

                Scotty was below them, and he yelled to Billy.

Scotty:  What about the fuel?

                Everyone paused, waiting for an answer.

Billy:  I've got extra, I'll put it in.

All:  face vault

Scotty:  Billy!  Do you mean to tell me that you had spare gas this whole time?!

Billy:  Why yes of course.

Scotty:  Then…why didn't you put it in _before we ran out?!_

Billy:  We were in the air, and you have to put it in from the outside.

Scotty:  Uuugghh…  sigh

                Meanwhile, Amy and Johnny had found each other, and hugged.

Amy:  You're back!

Johnny:  Well of course I am.  smiles

Amy:  I was so worried about you earlier; you were the last one to wake up.  

Johnny:  Thanks…

Amy:  I waited by your side the whole time.

Johnny:  You didn't have to do that…

Amy:  I wanted to…I didn't want to be away from you.

Johnny:  Well, it was nice when I saw you first when my eyes opened.

Amy:  Really?

Johnny:  Yeah.

                Johnny barely had enough time to answer when Sonic called to him from near the Eagle.

Sonic:  Hey, Johnny!  Could you give us a hand over here?

                Johnny looked down at Amy, who seemed to say 'go' without really saying anything.  He then nodded, and ran over to Sonic.  They worked late into the night repairing the Freedom eagle, using tools and supplies that were aboard the helicopter.  They took a break every now and then, either to rest or to eat.  As this was going on, Metal Sonic was far away.  He was in no condition to face them again, and had decided to find Robotnik.  

Metal Sonic:  I think maybe I should retire after he repairs me…

                He pondered the possibility as he flew.  Meanwhile, Robotnik was in an enormous room at the bottom of his flying base's main tower.  Suspended in the ceiling was the visible bottom half of a gigantic metal orb, made up of hundreds of dark gray metal panels.  Several wires and pipes extended from it, attaching to various parts of the room.  There was a single large door near the bottom of it, with a ramp that led up to it.  The orb stretched nearly to the ground, and beneath it was a large glass chamber that contained more pipes and wires, with a control panel on the side.  Robotnik walked up to it, carrying a grayish-white chaos emerald.  

Robotnik:  My super roboticizer is so marvelous!  With the base's main generator feeding power to it, I can turn that useless hedgehog into a valuable minion!  But, with a little boost from this emerald, I could make him a killing machine that only serves me!  Ha ha ha ha!

                He reached into the center of the chamber, and placed the emerald there.  He then pressed a button on the control panel, and the chamber closed up as wires connected themselves to the emerald.  The chamber then retracted into the ground.

Robotnik:  I've got you this time, hedgehog!

                He started to laugh evilly, growing very loud as the base hovered over the Florida Keys in the sunset.  Far away in New York, Chaos was again trying to remember what he was supposed to do.  Eventually, he gave up, and went to a local arcade.  Everyone inside ran away, and he couldn't figure out why.  Chaos shrugged it off, and found a Pac-man game.

Chaos:  Ooh, I'm in heaven!

                Such things were his thoughts until he realized it took money to play the game.  And that was something he didn't have.  The only way he knew of to get money was to rob a bank.  So, that was his next destination…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Go Rokusho!  

Stay tuned, and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
And now, this writer has continued this story. In other news, Bill Gates has purchased the country of France, using only one tenth of his fortune. Really? NO! Ha!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Calm Before The Storm  
  
  
  
Chaos made his way to a nearby bank. He intended to rob it so he could afford to play Pac-man at the arcade. After the creature figured out how to use the bank's revolving door, which he was afraid of at first, he entered the building. Chaos approached one of the bank tellers, trying to remember how one goes about robbing a bank. It didn't seem at all odd to him for a bank to be open so late. Strangely, the teller greeted him, unafraid of the fact that he was a liquid water monster.  
  
Teller: Hello, sir or madam. How may I help you?  
  
Chaos: Uh.I want money.  
  
Teller: Very well then. Please fill out these forms.  
  
She handed him a stack of papers and a pen. Chaos took them and walked over to a table. He sat down at looked at the first one, which was full of bars and lines, charts and words, none of which he understood. Chaos scratched his head as he tried to fill them out. After completing the first one, he handed it to the teller. She pointed to a blank space under the 'address' field.  
  
Teller: I'm sorry, sir, but you need to fill in the address field as well.  
  
Chaos: But I don't have a dress!  
  
Poor Chaos. Well, leaving him to deal with these problems, we now shift to Metal Sonic, who has finally found Robotnik's base. The damaged robot made a landing on one of the large helipads that was on the sides of the disc-shaped fortress. He walked up to the door, and it opened when it recognized him.  
  
Metal Sonic: thinking to self Okay Metal, remember to keep your cool until after you've been repaired.Then you can lash out at him.  
  
He made his way to the repair bay, and was greeted by Robotnik, who had been notified of the robot's return.  
  
Robotnik: Welcome back, Metal. It seems you had quite a scuffle there. Why don't you go and get yourself fixed up?  
  
Metal Sonic: falsely happy Thanks, sir, I was just on my way to do that.  
  
He entered the repair bay, and it took over. Robotnik waited nervously outside, wondering what kind of mood Metal Sonic was really in. He knew the robot couldn't be that happy with all that damage. As this was going on, the crew of the Freedom Eagle find themselves in the air once more. The repairs are finished, the fuel tanks have some gas, and the whirlybird had taken to the skies again. Tails flew alongside them in his Veritech, keeping a more careful watch on them.  
  
Billy: We'll need to find a place to refuel soon.  
  
Scotty: Didn't you just fill the tanks up back there?  
  
Billy: No, there wasn't much reserve fuel, and when it's gone, we'll be all out. So, we really do need to get more, unless you want to crash again.  
  
Sonic: While we're at it, do you think we could find somewhere to crash for tonight?  
  
Scotty: Don't even joke, Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Sorry.Seriously, I'm bushed. No offense, Bill, but the Eagle isn't exactly the most refreshing sleeping spot.  
  
Billy: Yes, I suppose you're right. Are you suggesting we find a hotel?  
  
Sonic: Yep.  
  
Billy: Well. I do suppose it would make sense. What do you think, guys?  
  
They talked it over, and everyone, even Tails, agreed. There was a place nearby where they could solve their problems, so they went in for a landing somewhere in North Carolina. Billy fully refueled the Eagle, and then the crew made a disappointing discovery: They only had enough cash leftover for a single two-bed room. Deciding to take it over the Eagle, they paid for it, and entered the room. It was pretty ordinary; two fairly small beds with a gap between them and a TV in front of them, along with the other normal hotel frills.  
  
Sonic: Well guys, welcome to our crash site.  
  
Tails: It's better than my Veritech's pilot seat, that's for sure.  
  
Johnny: Times like these I wish I didn't need sleep.  
  
Sonya: Well, you do now; we all do. So let's get some rest.  
  
They all kicked off their shoes, and Johnny was the last to do so. He stared with wonder at his blue feet and these new movable things at the front of them.  
  
Johnny: Hey, what are these things on my feet?  
  
Amy: Those are your toes, silly.  
  
Johnny: Toes.  
  
Amy: We all have them.  
  
He looked down at her feet, and saw toes.  
  
Johnny: Interesting. What purpose do they serve?  
  
Billy: Many scientists aren't certain, but some believe it has something to do with balance while standing.  
  
Johnny: Oh.  
  
Johnny pondered over this new concept as the others got ready to get some sleep. The beds were only big enough to comfortably hold two people, so Sonic and sally got one, Scotty and Sonya got the other. In the middle, on a pile of blankets, lay the other four members. After a while, Billy was asleep on one side, Tails on the other. Amy was snoring quietly next to Johnny, in the middle. Johnny himself lay awake, unable to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his decision to go back to being a robot. He had been so certain that it was what he wanted, but recently there were doubts.  
  
Johnny: thinking to self Oh, there's so many things to think of. As if the stress of this new adventure isn't enough, I have to deal with what is probably the most important decision I'll ever make. And something tells me I'm running out of time to decide.  
  
He had been very useful as a machine, being able to do things that no one else could. He had been able to recover from damage so easily, and had never contended with pain. Now, though, it was a completely new game. He had real feelings, all five senses, and could experience many new emotions. So many doors were open now, but others had closed.  
  
Johnny: thinking to self Why can't I have the best of both worlds? I need my abilities, but I don't think I could go on if I lost all I've gained now. There has to be some way.  
  
Beside him, he heard Amy sigh in her sleep, and she turned her head slightly. Johnny looked over at her, and remembered he had another thing to consider: her. She obviously wanted him to stay real, but he wanted to go back to being a machine. He turned to face her, and spoke very softly.  
  
Johnny: I wish there was a way we could both get what we wanted.Amy, I wish that at least one of us knew what the best thing to decide was.  
  
He knew his choice of whether or not to go back would affect them all, but especially Amy. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but this was a dangerous world, and going back was the best way to protect her. Or was it? And what was this strange feeling that came over him every time he thought about her?  
  
Johnny: thinking Whatever happens to me, Amy, I'll always protect you. There's just something about you.  
  
Johnny gently rubbed her forehead with the back of his hand, and closed his eyes as he quietly whispered to her.  
  
Johnny: whispering .I never want to lose you.  
  
He was surprised when he heard a response from Amy.  
  
Amy: Me neither.  
  
Johnny: Huh? I thought you were asleep.  
  
Amy: Not quite.  
  
She couldn't help but smile, and after a moment, he did as well. Amy put her arm over Johnny's shoulder in a sort of half-hug. Johnny returned it with a full hug, digging under the pillow with one hand. They let go of one another, and she kissed him on the forehead before returning to her original position, and fell asleep. Johnny felt warm and fuzzy inside as he, too, drifted into sleep.  
  
The next day, the sun shone in through the window, lighting the room. Sonic was the first one to wake up, and after a look at the clock near the bed, the first one to go back to sleep. About an hour or so later, the light was strong enough to get Scotty to open his eyes. He did so slowly, as he was still quite tired. Seeing that it was about 7:00 in the morning, he turned over and nudged Sonya.  
  
Scotty: Sony.Sony, wake up.  
  
The hedgehog yawned as she opened her eyes. Scotty was already sitting up in bed, and helped her up. He noticed that they were the only ones awake, and then saw that Johnny had thrown his arm around Amy in his sleep. He pointed to it, and Sonya giggled at the sight.  
  
Back in New York.  
  
Chaos had given up on trying to rob the place, and had a headache because of all the forms. There was already daylight outside; there had been for a few hours. Chaos was tired, and wanted to go home. It was then that he remembered that his home was gone. Still, he headed for the door, half-asleep. Just before he entered the revolving door to exit the bank, he was shocked to hear a voice from above.  
  
Voice: Hold it right there!  
  
Chaos stopped in his tracks, and looked up. A bag of sand fell from the ceiling, and hit him in the face, knocking him out. Officer Rouge the bat, NYPD, dropped from above and landed next to him. She tapped his body with her foot to make sure he was out.  
  
Rouge: This must've been the longest sting operation ever.Why couldn't you have done something criminal? But it's over now, and we can still get you on other charges. Book him!  
  
Several other officers, disguised as bank employees brought handcuffs and captured Chaos. They tossed him unceremoniously into the back of a police car, and carted him off to jail. Meanwhile, at the Refuge base, Dr. Arrow paced about one of the rooms, worried about the others. They had been gone for what seemed like too long, and he hadn't heard from them. The others tried to calm him down, but it was Nightingale that finally got through to him.  
  
Nightingale: Daddy, you're going to worry yourself to pieces if you keep this up.  
  
Dr. Arrow: I know, I know, little one, but I can't help worrying.  
  
She took his hand, and Dr, Arrow looked down at her.  
  
Nightingale: They'll be fine. Trust me, they can take care of themselves.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Well.  
  
Bunnie: She's right, ya know. Ah've seen 'em in action, and Ah'm sure of it.  
  
Dr. Arrow sighed, considering what he had been told. He knew they were right, but still, something inside him told him they'd find trouble. Speaking of trouble, far away near the Florida Keys, Metal Sonic had been repaired, as had eliminator. They were ready to take on the crew. Metal Sonic had already informed Robotnik of their intentions to find him, and the scientist had a plan.  
  
Robotnik: Metal, I have an important job for you.  
  
Metal Sonic: As long as I don't have to work with those fools again, I'm happy.  
  
Robotnik: Well, I'm afraid you aren't going to be happy, then.  
  
Metal Sonic: growls  
  
Robotnik: Lead them here and I'll handle the rest.  
  
Metal Sonic: Yes.sir.  
  
The robot stormed away, angry at his new orders.  
  
Metal Sonic: thinking Why does he want to bring them here? They'll just mess everything up.again. Everything's fine while we're hidden, but I just know this is going to mess everything up.  
  
He found his way down one of the corridors that led to a helipad. Using his internal compass to find north, he took off in that direction. The robot had secretly planted a tracking device on the Eagle when everyone was asleep, and when he was close enough to it, he could pick up its signal and locate the crew.  
  
At the hotel.  
  
The entire crew was now awake, and had gone downstairs to get breakfast. They were an unusual sight, but were served nonetheless. When they ordered drinks, Johnny noticed something odd on the menu.  
  
Johnny: Hey, guys.What is this.eggnog?  
  
Billy: It's a drink composed primarily of milk, with a bit of raw egg and vanilla, plus some other stuff. It's really quite a rare find, especially in a place like this.  
  
Johnny: It sounds disgusting.  
  
Tails: Don't be fooled by the ingredients. It's really good; you should try some.  
  
Johnny: Well.Okay, I'll take your word for it. I just hope it's better than Sonic's chilidogs.  
  
Sonic: You know as well as I do that that simply isn't possible.  
  
They ordered their drinks, and when Johnny got his, he stared at the odd look of it. He smelled it, and wasn't sure what to think. Slowly, he took a sip, and thought for a moment.  
  
Tails: So, do you like it?  
  
Johnny: All the world's eggnog will someday belong to me!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Tails: Uh.I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Johnny drank the eggnog down, and ordered more.  
  
Amy; You know, it'll last longer if you take the time to enjoy it.  
  
Scotty: Yeah, you don't have to drink it like Sonic runs; this isn't a race.  
  
Johnny: Sorry; it's just really good. Very.very, insanely good.  
  
Sonya: Well, just make sure to save some for the rest of the planet.  
  
They soon got their food, ate, and were on their way. The Eagle and the Veritech powered up and took off, and flew south again. It was their hope that they could find their way to Robotnik when they got closer. It was unlikely, but it was the only chance they had.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned, and please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Today's useless fact: Space doesn't care who you are; it'll try to kill you just the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: It's A Crazy World Out There  
  
  
  
It was late in the morning at the Refuge base in New York, and those who were still there were beginning to wonder about the others. They had been gone for a few days now, and hadn't called or reported or anything. Of course, those at the base hadn't attempted to make contact either, so no one was blamed. They had no way of contacting the Eagle; at least not one they knew of. Dr. Arrow trusted that they would be alright, but he worried for them nonetheless. His worry was interrupted when Nightingale called him to the door.  
  
In the skies of northern Florida, the crew had its own issues to deal with. For once, they were nothing major. Billy had set the autopilot on the Eagle, and had joined the others in a game of cards. They were playing rummy, and the scientist eyed his hand; two aces, a deuce, and queen. It was Johnny's turn, and he drew a card. Seeing nothing he could work with, he discarded a king. Billy was up next, and he snatched the card from the discard pile. It matched suits with most of his other cards, and he laid down a combo of queen, king, ace, and deuce, all of clubs.  
  
Billy: And now for my final move.  
  
He discarded his final card, and the game ended. Johnny, with his strategic mind, had racked up the most points, but it was Billy who had gone out. The others laid their cards on the table, and Sally gathered them up.  
  
Sally: Well, that was fun. Anyone want to play again?  
  
Before anyone could answer, Tails's voice came over the radio.  
  
Tails: Hey, guys, I'm picking up something weird on my radar.  
  
Sonic: Is it the base?  
  
Tails: I doubt it; it looks too small. Whatever it is, it's headed right for us, though. We should a visual any second now.  
  
Billy climbed up to the pilot's seat, and saw something on his radar as well. They all scanned the skies in front of them, and Amy was the first to see the object.  
  
Amy: Look! There it is!  
  
It was still too far away to make out, but they all now saw something blue headed for them. It seemed to grow larger as it drew nearer, and it was soon clear that they were seeing Metal Sonic. The robot slowed to a hover, and let the Eagle approach him. The helicopter also slowed to a stop, and the Veritech did the same by converting itself to guardian mode. Metal Sonic contacted them both with the radio.  
  
Metal Sonic: sarcastically How wonderful to see you all again.  
  
Sonic: What do you want?!  
  
Metal Sonic: Pipe down, blue, I'm not here to fight. Let me aboard and we'll talk.  
  
Scotty: We'll talk right where we are, Metal. If you aren't here to attack us, then why have you come?  
  
Tails: Yeah, why'd Robotnik send you?  
  
Metal Sonic swung his arm sideways through the air as he made his next statement.  
  
Metal Sonic: Robotnik is an idiot! True, he did send me here, but I've got my own plan.  
  
Sonic: Very clever, acting like you aren't his drone anymore. But you didn't fool me for an instant!  
  
Metal Sonic: It would be clever, if it were an act. But it isn't. That fat man hasn't led us to a single significant victory. I don't work for losers.  
  
Johnny: Are you trying to join us or something?!  
  
Metal Sonic: Let me repeat myself: I don't work for losers! I'd never join any of you. No, what I'm proposing is quite different.  
  
Johnny: I'm listening.  
  
Metal Sonic then proceeded to explain his plan.  
  
Metal Sonic: Just once I'd like to accomplish something that mattered to me. So here's the deal.  
  
Scotty: Here we go again.  
  
Metal Sonic: .I'll take you all to his base; heck I'll even give you the exact location. Just promise me that you'll ruin his plans like always.  
  
Sally: Why do you want us to do that?  
  
Metal Sonic: Let's just say that I'm not happy with my employer, and I want to see him suffer. This plan might actually work, and he knows it. That's why I want to throw a monkey wrench into it, and watch it all come crashing down; watch him feel depressed.  
  
Tails: Why not just do it yourself?  
  
Metal Sonic: That guy has a way to cause me to self-destruct if I turn on him. It's something he put in after that incident with you, little brother. The thought of dying doesn't exactly please me, so I need your help.  
  
Those in the Eagle looked at each other, considering the offer and the fact that the robot had let them live before. They also remembered how evil he had been, and how he had beaten Tails within an inch of the fox's life. After some discussion, Sonic approached the front of the Eagle, and looked out at Metal Sonic. The robot had crossed his arms impatiently, waiting for a reply.  
  
Sonic: Well.You've got a deal, Metal.  
  
Metal Sonic: Excellent.  
  
The robot flew to the side door of the Eagle, and Scotty opened it. Metal Sonic walked in, and the others watched him. None of them trusted the robot, but once again, he was their only hope. Metal Sonic gave the base's coordinates to Billy, and the Echidna entered them into the Eagle's computer. The helicopter flew off toward them, with the Veritech following close behind.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Refuge base, everyone was surprised at their visitors. Nightingale had called the doctor to the door because two someones very special had showed up. The so-called uncle of Tails, and the fox's sister had come to the base with urgency. Yes, it was none other than Scruffy Ferrite and Keylo Prower. Scruffy held an unconscious Keylo in his arms, and the gray fox spoke to the doctor.  
  
Scruffy: Hey, doc, remember us?  
  
Dr. Arrow thought for a moment, recalling their previous visit about a year and a half ago. It had been a long time, but now they had returned, and there was a problem.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Yes, I believe I do. What brings you here?  
  
Scruffy: Snake bite. Snuck up on Keylo about ten minutes ago; it somehow stayed hidden from her. You're the only doctor I know of that could possibly react in time, not to mention the only one I can afford; if you'll take her in.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Of course I'll have a look; no amount of money is worth a life.  
  
Dr. Arrow led Scruffy to one of the labs in the base, and Keylo was laid down on the table. Dr. Arrow examined Keylo's arm, where the bite was.  
  
Scruffy: She went for a grab at the last second, but it got around her. I've never seen a snake move that fast.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Could you tell what kind it was?  
  
Scruffy: No, I didn't actually see the snake, but I know it must've been quick to get Keylo. She's learned a lot, and is pretty quick on the draw.  
  
Dr. Arrow listened as he looked at the bite. The echidna took a small scanner from a nearby table, and used it to identify the venom. From that, he chose the correct anti-venom from a refrigerator, and injected it into Keylo.  
  
Dr. Arrow: She should be fine now. You're lucky you got here as soon as you did; she didn't have much time. Just where were you, anyway?  
  
Scruffy: Not sure exactly; somewhere in the eastern mountains.  
  
Dr. Arrow: That's awfully far away.How did you get here so quickly?  
  
Scruffy: Prolonged dash technique; something I've been working on. Takes a lot out of you, but I'll be fine soon.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Perhaps I should make sure you're okay as well, then. Such actions no doubt stressed your body a lot.  
  
Scruffy waved his hand in the air.  
  
Scruffy: No thanks, doc. I've been doing what I do all my life, and I'd know it if something was wrong with me.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Very well.  
  
Scruffy: Is Tails around? It'd be kinda nice to catch up with my favorite nephew.  
  
Dr. Arrow: No, I'm afraid that Tails and the others have embarked on quite a mission, and are very far from here.  
  
Scruffy: Any idea where?  
  
Dr. Arrow: They were in quite a hurry, so I wasn't informed.  
  
Scruffy: I see. You mind if I have a look around some of these labs; I have an idea.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Go ahead; make yourself at home.  
  
Scruffy stood up, and headed for the door. He passed Bunnie on the way out as she walked in.  
  
Bunnie: So how are things going?  
  
Dr. Arrow: Well, Keylo will be fine, and should wake up soon. I must say, I never expected to see those two again.  
  
Bunnie: Ah guess theyah timing couldn't be much worse, though; what with everything goin' on and all.  
  
Dr. Arrow: And Tails isn't even here to see them.  
  
In Tails's lab, Scruffy was tinkering with some of the equipment. He rigged up a device that he hoped would locate Tails. Working on a hunch and a few guesses, he set the device to track the most distant signal that came from something Tails built. It was very far away, and when he entered the data into a computer, it showed the location to be moving over Florida.  
  
Scruffy: Hmm.Seems a little too far, but something tells me this is right. Now, how to get there.  
  
He took the device out of the lab, and explored some of the other labs, hoping to find an answer to his question. As he did so, Keylo was waking up on the table. She groaned and stirred, trying to recover.  
  
Bunnie: Ah think she's comin' around.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Yes, it would seem so.We need to be careful; we don't want to scare her accidentally when she first opens her eyes.  
  
Bunnie: Maybe Ah should step out, then.Somehow Ah doubt a half-rabbit, half-robot is comforting sight to a stressed mind.  
  
Bunnie left the room as Keylo slowly sat up, holding her head. She opened her eyes, and was surprised at her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being in a thick forest, and this was completely different.  
  
Keylo: Huh? Wh-where am I?  
  
Dr. Arrow quietly answered her, in a calm voice.  
  
Dr. Arrow: You are at the Refuge base in New York. Do you remember how you got here?  
  
Keylo looked at the doctor, vaguely remembering him. She then shook her head, indicating that she couldn't remember anything that had happened. It was then that Scruffy entered, and he was a familiar sight to her.  
  
Scruffy: Keylo, you're awake. Good, your recovery is improving.  
  
Keylo: Thank you, Uncle scruffy.  
  
Scruffy: I can't take all the credit. The good doctor here is the one that gave you the anti-venom.  
  
Keylo turned to face the doctor, trying to remember his name.  
  
Keylo: Thank you, then, Doctor.  
  
Dr. Arrow: Arrow. Arrow Zebedee.  
  
Keylo shook his hand, and hopped off the table. She was still a little weak from it all, but the fox did her best to stand strong; it was what she had been taught.  
  
Scruffy: Well, with that settled, I think I may have located Tails and the others. All I need is a quick way to get there.  
  
Scruffy explained his findings and theories to them. At the same time, over at the jail that Chaos was in, the water creature had awakened. He sat up on the cold bench in his cell, and looked around.  
  
Chaos: What happened to me?  
  
The cell's guard answered his question.  
  
Guard: You've been caught. It's over for you're life of crime.  
  
Chaos ran up to the bars and grabbed them, trying to shake them.  
  
Chaos: Let me out of here!!  
  
The guard shook his head 'no'. Chaos sighed, and sat back down on the bench. From another room, Rouge watched the creature on one of the security monitors. After a moment, she laughed to herself.  
  
Rouge: That poor idiot. He forgot about his ability to become a puddle! Escaping like that would be easy. sigh Oh, I can't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
She laughed again, and spun around in her chair. A call then came in on her radio, so the bat was soon off again. At the Refuge base, Keylo was feeling fully better, and Scruffy was working on something he had come up with. A lifetime of surviving in the wild had given him many skills, creativity and ingenuity being high among them. He had connected his tracking device to Billy's portable transporter, and now he needed an extra power source. Keylo and Scruffy both looked for one, or something to make one with, as they were both eager to see Tails again. Back down in Florida, Robotnik was picking up the Eagle and the Veritech on radar. He grabbed a microphone and made an announcement into it.  
  
Robotnik: Prepare the anti-aircraft weaponry! Deploy Eliminator to standby mode! Prepare to retrieve Metal Sonic!  
  
Several Robotic troops climbed into the seats of the main tower's anti-air laser turrets. The powerful cannons powered up, and pointed in the direction of the Eagle. Down below, Eliminator was released from the machine that held it in place. The massive mech activated, and left the repair bay. He walked into one of the base's six huge corridors, and awaited further orders. A few hundred miles away, the heroic aircraft were on their way to the base, following Metal Sonic's data. Inside the Eagle, Metal Sonic approached Johnny, and faced him, almost with respect.  
  
Metal Sonic: You've got something pretty interesting going on here, little brother. Don't give it up just yet.  
  
Johnny: Thanks, but since when do you care?  
  
Metal Sonic: Suffice it to say that when you're like this, you're easier to kill.  
  
Johnny: All right, then.  
  
The two flying machines continued their journey, drawing ever closer to Robotnik, who lie in wait for them. 


	10. Chapter 10

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hey, you made it to chapter 10! Good for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Aerial Attack  
  
  
  
  
  
Robotnik had been awaiting the arrival of his arch foe when something on a monitor caught his attention. The base's factories had produced all the bombs that could be stored aboard the fortress, and it was ready to attack New York. The scientist had a decision to make. Should he go after the city now or wait for Sonic? He had learned by now to take every possible advantage, and gave the order to go back to New York. If he met the hedgehog along the way, so be it. Besides, this would give him more of an element of surprise, he thought. The base's three enormous thrusters lit up, and the fortress began to move across the sky. Back in New York, Scruffy had worked with Keylo to produce a usable electric power source.  
  
Scruffy: Okay, Keylo, turn it on, and let's see what this thing does.  
  
Keylo: Right away!  
  
Keylo flipped a switch on the machine, which was actually a car engine built from parts of several engines found at the junkyard. The drive shaft had several large magnets around it, which spun inside a tightly packed coil of wire. They had managed to build a large electric generator. When Dr. Arrow saw the device, he was a bit surprised to see such a thing done so quickly.  
  
Dr. Arrow: You seem to share in Tails's technical genius, you two.  
  
Scruffy: It's a fox thing. Anyway, it looks like it's working.Hey Keylo, what kind of voltage are we putting out?  
  
Keylo looked over at a meter that monitored the power output of the generator.  
  
Keylo: More than enough. But the transporter's regulators should be able to compensate.  
  
Scruffy nodded, and turned to the doctor.  
  
Scruffy: Well, doc, thanks for helping us out.  
  
Dr. Arrow: You're quite welcome.  
  
The doctor was beginning to get a little annoyed at Scruffy for calling him 'doc' all the time, but he didn't say anything about it. Scruffy checked the machine that gave him Tails's location, and it was still moving. Keylo walked up to him, and saw it, too.  
  
Keylo: So we're going to wait for him to stop moving, and then transport?  
  
Scruffy: That's right. Judging by its speed and the fact that it's moving in a straight line, I'm pretty sure we're tracking an aircraft. We'll have to wait for it to land, or else we'd be in for a very long fall.  
  
Keylo: I see what you mean. Do you really think we'll find Tails?  
  
Scruffy: I'm sure of it. You'll get to see your brother real soon; don't worry.  
  
Keylo nodded, and then Simon peeked in and told them that lunch was ready. Keylo cheered and followed the hedgehog, and Scruffy followed them shortly afterwards. Back over the skies of Florida, Robotnik's Fortress and The Freedom Eagle were on a collision course. Robotnik had a plan to pass right under them and shoot them down. He found it to be a brilliant idea, and expected it to work. After all, there was no way a Chinook could outmaneuver his guns, right? Inside the Eagle, Billy spotted the edge of something huge at the top of his radar screen. It looked almost like a straight line at first, but its circular shape soon became clear. The others saw it, too.  
  
Sonic: Man.What is that?  
  
Metal Sonic: It is the base. Strange that we are encountering it so soon.Wait! He must've begun moving again!  
  
Sonya: What are you talking about?  
  
Metal Sonic: He's planning to bomb New York. All of it. His factories have been producing napalm and the bombs to put it in ever since he first took off. He came down here to hide from you all, but now he's ready to strike, as soon as he gets to his target.  
  
Scotty: I can't let that happen. We have to find a way to stop him before he reaches the city!  
  
Billy: We could try to invade the fortress, and shut it down from the inside.  
  
Sally: But we'd have to get inside first. Metal, could you help us out with that?  
  
Metal Sonic: Sorry, but I'm not about to risk my safety helping any of you. You've got to break in on your own.  
  
Billy: The distance between us is narrowing. If anyone has any ideas, now's the time.  
  
They waited for a moment, but then a certain two-tailed fox chimed in over the radio.  
  
Tails: How about we attack the base?  
  
Sonic: What? Attack that thing? Are you crazy; that's suicide!  
  
Billy rubbed his chin, and thought for a moment. No one else seemed to notice.  
  
Tails: Crazy? Yes. Suicide? No.  
  
Sonic: Tell me, do I even stand a chance at changing your mind?  
  
Tails: Nope. I don't know about the Eagle, but this bird's meant to fight!  
  
Tails looked down at the wings of his Veritech, and saw the front tips of the missiles he had brought along. There were more inside the jet, just waiting to be used. A moment later, Billy's face lit up as he addressed Tails.  
  
Billy: Who says the Eagle can't fight?  
  
All: What?  
  
Billy: I knew the day would come when these would be needed.  
  
He got up out of the pilot's seat, and walked over to one of the walls next to one of the side doors. There was a small control panel there, and he pressed a few buttons. There was a short burst of steam from the ceiling, and the side doors opened as two large gun weapons lowered from the ceiling, each attached at the sides by two metal bars to the ceiling. They slowly swiveled into place, sticking out the doors. Billy grinned at the surprise on everyone's faces.  
  
Billy: I installed these before we left. Each one is a powerful gatling gun, capable of punching holes in just about anything. I figure that if we circle around the base while firing one of these, we will be able to assist Tails. They overheat after a while, though, so we'll have to switch back and forth.  
  
Scotty: Just wait until Knuckles hears about this.  
  
Sonic: He'd probably have a heart attack.  
  
Billy: That's highly unlikely; my brother's active lifestyle would-  
  
Sonic: Okay, Bill, we don't need a science lesson right now.  
  
Amy: He's right. We're about to fly headlong into danger.  
  
Billy: I'll be flying the Eagle, so I need two others to command the guns. They're quite tricky to aim, and rattle like you wouldn't believe, so we must carefully make our choice.  
  
They didn't have much time, so it was quickly decided that Scotty and Johnny would operate the guns. They all watched out the front window, and there was a thick cloudbank ahead of them. After a few seconds, the clouds churned and were eventually torn apart as the massive base ripped through them. They were in visual range of each other. Everyone except Metal Sonic was in awe at the sight.  
  
Tails: Gentlemen, there's our target. Now we have to figure out how to attack it.  
  
Metal Sonic: Go for the laser turrets.  
  
Sonic: Huh?  
  
Metal Sonic: The laser turrets! There are several of them, and each one could quite easily take this machine out of the sky. Some are on the tower, but most are located atop each of six cylindrical devices.  
  
He went up to the windshield, and pointed them out to the crew. After he was sure they understood, he went to the back of the Eagle. He pressed a button on a nearby panel, and the massive back door opened. He turned around, facing the others.  
  
Metal Sonic: And now it's time for me to go. Good luck.  
  
He jumped out of the Eagle, and rushed ahead as the door closed. The robot flew through one of the helipad doors, passing by a heavily armed attack helicopter that hadn't been there before.  
  
Sonic: Is it just me, or did Metal Sonic just wish us good luck?  
  
Scotty: He must really want Robotnik to fail this time.  
  
Tails: Okay, guys, enough chatter. Let's hit this thing!  
  
Sonic: Since when did you become the leader?  
  
Tails: Since I was the one with fighter jet!  
  
Billy: All right, Tails, you've got more flying experience than anyone else here. Take us in.and be careful.  
  
Tails nodded, and flew off in front of the Eagle, his exhaust trail momentarily clouding the Eagle's vision. The Veritech gained some altitude, and locked on to one of the turrets.  
  
Tails: Here goes nothing.  
  
He closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. The Veritech fired a barrage of six missiles, each one a direct hit to the turret, destroying it. Inside the fortress, Robotnik was alerted to the attack, and gave the order to commence firing. Metal Sonic was now aboard, and making his way to the turret room near the top of the base's main tower. He heard the alarm go off, and thought to himself as he hurried along.  
  
Metal Sonic: thinking No! Not yet, you fools!  
  
Billy maneuvered the Eagle to an attack position alongside the base, and Scotty grabbed the controls of the left gun. Billy had a strange feeling that he should activate the special shield generator he had created before they left, and did so just in time to save the Eagle from an otherwise deadly attack by a nearby turret. All of the powerful guns activated, and began to fire long, thick white lasers in short bursts at both the Eagle and the Veritech. Billy gunned the throttle, and the Eagle shot forwards, knocking everyone inside down. He apologized as he tried to dodge laser blasts.  
  
Billy: Sorry, everyone! This is going to prove more difficult than I had previously expected.  
  
Tails was dodging the fire quite easily, since his vehicle was faster and more agile, combined with his piloting experience. He unloaded another barrage of missiles into a turret near the back of the base, and all the turrets began to target him, drawing the focus away from Billy and the others.  
  
Billy: I think we have an opportunity to strike! Get to the gun, Scotty! I'll lower the shields for you.  
  
Sally: Lower them?! Why?!  
  
Billy: They're designed not to let anything through in either direction! If you fire while they're up, the shots would bounce off the inside. I would've fixed the problem, but we were too pressed for time!  
  
Scotty: It's okay, Bill, just give me an opening!  
  
The shields of the Eagle went down as quickly as they had come up, and a small light on the gun turned green to indicate this. Scotty aimed for one the turrets, and pushed his thumb down on the trigger. The gun rumbled back and forth, scattering the shots everywhere. Scotty soon figured out how to handle this, and gained a less-than-steady aim. The gun made all sorts of clanking mechanical noises with each shot, and Scotty was soon able to destroy one of the turrets. Inside the base, Robotnik saw that the Eagle was armed as well, and pressed a button. Outside, on each of the five helipads, a heavily armed Apache helicopter took off, and went in pursuit of the two heroic craft. Sonya noticed one, and pointed to it.  
  
Sonya: Hey, look at that! I think the air force has come to help!  
  
Billy had already raised the shields after Scotty's attack run, and the Apache fired a missile at the Eagle. It hit, and the Chinook rumbled with the blast.  
  
Sonic: If that's the army, then they've got the wrong targets!  
  
Another Apache flew past the front of the Eagle, and Billy caught sight of the markings on the side that indicated they belonged to Robotnik. Billy slammed his fist down on the control panel, angry at this new discovery. He turned for a moment to face the others, and yelled.  
  
Billy: Shoot them down!  
  
The Eagle pulled a tight 90-degree turn to the right; And Johnny grabbed the controls of the right gun. The shields were lowered, and the hedgehog unloaded a bucketful of rounds into the offending helicopter, shooting it down.  
  
Johnny: Oh yeah! It's great to command a gun again!  
  
The turrets were going after Tails, and he had an idea. The fox put some distance between him and the base, and armed all of the missiles that were on the wings at the time. He performed a half loop, rolled out of it, and locked on to four of the turrets. Three were on the base itself, and one was on the tower. Tails happily pulled the trigger, and several familiar clicking sounds were heard as the missiles were released. They were shortly followed by several sets of loud whooshing noises as the missiles took off. Each turret that had been targeted was obliterated by the six missiles that hit it.  
  
Tails: Yeah! Take that!  
  
Inside the base, Metal Sonic entered the large room where the tower's turrets were operated just in time to be knocked over by the blast of one of them being destroyed. He quickly got back to his feet, and hurried to one of the tower's other remaining three turrets. He grabbed its robotic pilot and threw him out of the seat. The hedgehog robot climbed in, and manned the controls. He saw the Eagle being shot at by two of the Apaches, and took aim at one of them. Metal Sonic fired, and the turret's beam tore through the Apache, destroying it. Inside the Eagle, everyone saw it, and wondered what was going on.  
  
Sonic: Just when you thought you had everything figured out, this happens! What's the deal?!  
  
Billy: We can figure that out later! Right now we've got another one to evade!  
  
Billy managed to push the Eagle to its limits dodging the attacks of the other Apache. Inside the base, Metal Sonic had targeted the helicopter, and was about to fire. He was stopped by Robotnik, who contacted him via radio.  
  
Robotnik: METAL!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Metal Sonic: They've got control of my body, sir! I can't fight it.  
  
Robotnik believed the robot's lie, and the fat man prepared a device to disable Metal Sonic without harming him. In the meantime, the helicopters had already moved out of range, so Metal Sonic fired on one of the turrets on the base below. It was soon gone as Robotnik rushed in with the device ready. Metal Sonic took that moment to think to himself.  
  
Metal Sonic: thinking Good luck, heroes. Show this fat guy up one more time!  
  
The robot was hit by an electrical beam from Robotnik's handheld device, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Back outside, Tails was running into trouble. He was nearly out of missiles, so he fired the large gunpod that was attached to the bottom of the jet. The bullets ripped through one of the Apaches, taking it down. One more helicopter to go, along with the three remaining tower-mounted turrets. Johnny's gun needed to cool down after his attack on the Apache, so it was Scotty's turn again.  
  
Scotty: Try and get us in closer, Bill! I need a clear shot!  
  
Billy: I'll do what I can. By the way, I've set the shields to raise automatically if they detect an attack, so stop shooting if you see something coming.  
  
Scotty: Why's that?  
  
Scotty's question was answered when two turrets fired on the Eagle at the same time. The shields went up, but the helicopter was still violently shaken. Instinctively grabbing something to avoid falling down, Scotty's thumb hit the trigger. The gatling gun fired several rounds into the shield, and they all bounced back, deformed and white-hot. Most of the Burning flak bounced harmlessly off the side of the Eagle, but a rogue piece was sent through the door. It hit Scotty in the arm, stinging and burning at the same time. He immediately reached over to grab it, but it burned his hand and the glove. The piece of metal rapidly cooled, and soon fell out as Scotty cried out in pain. Sonya came to his aid, kneeling next to him.  
  
Sonya: Scotty, are you okay?! What can I do for you?!  
  
Scotty spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
Scotty: The burning.ack.  
  
He looked down at his arm. It was bleeding, and red from the burn. Billy rushed from his chair to get a medical kit and bandaged the wound as Johnny took the controls. After a few moments, Sonya stood up and grabbed the controls of Scotty's gun.  
  
Sonya: Take us around for another pass, Johnny!  
  
Johnny did as he was told, trying to analyze the controls more fully. He knew the basic operations, and hoped it would be enough. The Eagle banked as it turned around, and approached the base once more. Sonya eyed the turrets in the tower, and took aim with rage in her eyes. She let loose, bombarding the entire tower with scattered shots. Two of the turrets were destroyed and the tower began to resemble Swiss cheese before the gun overheated. Sonya let go of it, breathing heavily. Everyone else just stared for a few moments.  
  
Sonya: What?  
  
Scotty: Thanks.Sony.  
  
Sonya: Anytime, my dear Scott.  
  
Meanwhile, Tails was chasing after the last remaining Apache helicopter, and soon shot it down. This had taken his attention away from the last turret, which hadn't forgotten about him. It fired, and the beam sliced through the left back part of the aircraft, near one of the thrusters. The Veritech jolted around with the initial impact, and continued to shake as several alarms went off inside. Smoke poured from the left thruster as Tails lost altitude. He made a desperate radio call to the others.  
  
Tails: Guys, I've been hit-bad! Sorry, but I'm out.  
  
Johnny: Will you be okay?  
  
Tails: I think I can make an emergency landing. Take out that last turret for me, will ya?  
  
Johnny: I will avenge you.  
  
Johnny lined up a course for the Eagle to fly by the offending turret, and set the machine on autopilot. He grabbed his gatling gun, and waited for the shields to go down, since the turret was about to fire again. The Eagle rumbled with the hit, but Johnny kept a steady hand. When the turret was within range, he fired mercilessly. The turret erupted in a ball of flame, and was destroyed. Johnny smiled, and turned around.  
  
Johnny: That does it for his defenses. Let's go pick Tails up; we need to make sure he's okay.  
  
Billy: Agreed. Scotty, you go take a seat and get some rest. I'll take us down to get our friend.  
  
Scotty found a chair, and sat down in it. His arm was starting to feel better already, but it still hurt. Billy took the controls as Johnny deactivated the gatling guns. The Eagle made a landing next to the Veritech, but did not shut down. Tails saw them, and hopped out. He jumped aboard the Eagle, leaving his damaged Veritech to rest for now. Before they left, Tails tossed out from the Eagle some spare components and materials along with some special tools. He did so in case he needed to fix the Veritech without having access to the Eagle for whatever reason. Repairs would come later, since they now had a more important mission. Billy flew the Eagle up to the base, and Robotnik tracked them from the control room. A deactivated Metal Sonic was in a nearby chair, and the scientist decided he needed to go to the backup plan. He grabbed a radio, and spoke into it.  
  
Robotnik: Eliminator, stand by to engage enemy targets. Divert all free power to the engines, full speed ahead!  
  
The base began to pick up speed, headed for New York, but still in southern Florida. They were somewhere over the southern part of Lake Okeechobee, a large water mass. Billy found landed the Eagle on one of the five helipads that were around the outside of the flying base. Robotnik saw just which one they were on, and deployed Eliminator to corridor three. The heavy robot walked into the corridor, and awaited its foes. Outside, after carefully checking the area, Billy turned the Eagle off, and they all exited it. They approached a massive blast door that blocked the way. There was a small control panel on one side of it, and Billy approached it. It was a simple keypad, with the numbers zero through nine and an 'enter' button. Above it was a small display screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now what? If you want to know so badly, then stay tuned! And please, don't forget to review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Things are coming close to the end of this adventure, but what about Johnny? Read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Final Assault  
  
  
  
  
  
Billy stared at the control panel, both knowing what to do and unsure of should be done. The others approached it as well, and shared his dilemma. There was a code to crack, no doubt, before they could open the door. Had Johnny been his old robot self, this wouldn't have been a problem, but that was not the case now.  
  
Tails: So.any ideas?  
  
Scotty: Is there a way to blast the door down, or at least make an opening?  
  
Billy: No, I'd say the door is made of thick, heavy armor. We don't have anything with us that would work.  
  
Sonya: Looks like we'll have to hack in.  
  
Sally: I'll take care of it.  
  
Sally reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out Nicole. She plugged the computer into a small port on the control panel. Inside, Robotnik monitored their progress.  
  
Robotnik: Excellent, they're doing exactly what I wanted them to do.They have no idea that any code will open the door, and that their death awaits them behind it.  
  
He chuckled to himself, and then turned to the lifeless Metal Sonic. The robot was strapped into the chair, and Robotnik reactivated him. The robot was a little confused at where he was, but soon figured it all out.  
  
Robotnik: Metal, have you been able to regain control of your body?  
  
Metal Sonic moved his hands around, as it was nearly all he could move while strapped down the way he was. His eyes looked up at the scientist, and the robot answered him.  
  
Metal Sonic: Yes, sir. I am no longer influenced by enemy control.  
  
Robotnik: Excellent. Now, I need you for a special mission of mine. That hedgehog and his team will enter the base soon. I want you to go behind them, and cut off their escape. Eliminator will do the rest. Understand?  
  
Metal Sonic: Acknowledged.  
  
Robotnik released the straps, and the robot stood up. He headed out of a nearby door, and flew down near the doorway of helipad three. He peeked over the ledge above them, and waited for the right moment. Down below, Nicole made a few beeping noises, and the massive door began to rumble and slowly open. Sally unplugged the computer, and replaced it to her pocket. It seemed odd to her that the device had not uttered a word, but she had more important matters at hand.  
  
Sonic: Okay, guys, let's get in there, shut this place down, and get out.  
  
Scotty: You're right, we do need to hurry, but let's not forget to be careful. We have no idea what it's going to be like in here.  
  
The door was soon about halfway open when it stopped. After a moment, everyone cautiously entered the pitch-black corridor. Scotty activated his sword, using it as a torch to light the way. When they were all several yards into the base, all was silent, except for their footsteps. Tails whispered into Amy's ear.  
  
Tails: Do you get the feeling we're walking into a trap?  
  
Amy: I'm sure of it.  
  
Sonic: Stay focused, you two. We've got to keep our eyes peeled.  
  
They continued down the corridor, and when they were about to its midpoint, a slight, machine-made sound caught Scotty's attention. He was the only one to hear it, and he raised his hand to signal the others to stop. Sonic didn't need to ask what was going on; he knew Scotty was aware of something. Johnny was really wishing he had his scanners right now. The dark was frightening to him without them, but he never said anything about it.  
  
Johnny: quietly We aren't alone in here.  
  
There were several quiet clanking noises in the distance, as if something was moving. Scotty could make out four footsteps, all coordinated by one mind. It reminded him for a moment of his horse back at home, but he knew that whatever was here couldn't be so innocent. Amy found Johnny's hand, and held it tightly. Johnny sensed it was her, and patted the hedgehog on the head. They all listened, as the noises could be heard by all of them now. They weren't coming closer, and in fact seemed to be moving away. A high-pitched mechanical whine was heard, slow and weak at first, but it quickly became fast and loud. Something sparked in Scotty's mind, and he jumped into Sonic, pushing him to the ground. Before Sonic had the chance to ask what it was for, several white streaks accompanied by gunshot noises flew through the air from the distance and hit the ground where Sonic had just been. The whining noise continued, and everyone began to run for the exit.  
  
Scotty: Let's get out of here!  
  
Sonic: You don't have to tell me twice!  
  
They were about to reach the door when Metal Sonic jumped down, blocking their path. Everyone froze, not sure if he would help or harm them.  
  
Metal Sonic: Where do you think you're going?!  
  
Scotty: Get out of our way, Metal!  
  
Metal Sonic: Make me!  
  
Their question seemed answered; Metal Sonic was not on their side this time. The whining noise from back in the corridor faded and stopped, and a few seconds later, a bright, green, thin, long laser whizzed past Sonic's ear, and hit the door, melting a crater into it. The laser faded, and everyone turned around.  
  
Johnny: We're between a rock and a hard place here.  
  
Acting on a hunch, Sonic ducked down just in time to evade another laser shot of the same type as the first one.  
  
Sonic: Why does it want ME?!  
  
Metal Sonic: I can't let you leave, but I will do this much.  
  
Metal Sonic held out a small control device, and pressed a button on it. With a flash, the corridor's lights all came on, revealing what had been lurking in the darkness. It was the deadly robot Eliminator, and he charged up another shot from his lower right arm. A third green laser erupted from it, and Sonic dodged this one as well. Scotty turned to Metal Sonic for a moment.  
  
Scotty: Thanks for the lights, Metal. You've been quite a help to us.  
  
Metal Sonic: Don't get used to it. I have to make sure this mission fails, or else I lose my job. And that unemployment line ends in a vat of molten steel. So you see, I don't have much of a choice.  
  
Scotty: Maybe so, but thanks anyway.thinking Well, I never thought I'd be thanking Metal Sonic.  
  
Sonic: So Eliminator's back, eh? Well that's just fine with me! Let's go, team!  
  
All of them except Metal Sonic ran toward Eliminator, ready to attack. Back in New York, at Chaos's jail cell, the creature had a rare stroke of genius.sort of. The guard of his cell had fallen asleep in a chair, and the keys that would free him were on a rack on the opposite wall. After a moment of consideration, he sat down on his bench and began to concentrate very hard.  
  
In a small, miniature playground not far from the jail, several odd little creatures were playing on the equipment. The almost gremlin-like animals were more commonly known as chao, and each shared a special link with their guardian, Chaos. One of them, a young baby that didn't yet have a name or an owner felt a strong urge pull him toward the jail. Unable to resist, and too young to know of the danger, he went along with the feeling and ran off out of the playground. He crossed a few streets, and the people walking around were too preoccupied to notice him run by. The little chao made his way to the jail, and climbed up the rough wall to Chaos's window. The chao fit easily through the bars, and hopped into Chaos's cell. The water creature addressed the chao with his mind.  
  
Chaos: Hello there, little chao. Can you do a favor for uncle Chaos?  
  
The chao nodded, and Chaos continued. He pointed to the keys on the wall.  
  
Chaos: Good. I need you to get those and bring them to me. Can you do that?  
  
The little chao rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking. He then smiled, and hopped up and down. The tiny creature again easily fit through the bars and ran up to the wall. He looked up, and the keys seemed to be miles above him. Chaos silently cheered as the chao jumped up and down, trying to fly up to the keys. But he tired quickly, and landed before he even got a foot off the ground. The chao tried to climb the wall, but it was too smooth. He sat down on the floor, discouraged. The chao vocalized his disappointment with a few babyish sounds as he looked back at Chaos. The water creature thought for a moment, and then had another idea. He slid between the bars, able to do so because of his body composition. Now outside his cell, Chaos picked the chao up and lifted him to the keys. The chao took them in his hands, and playfully teethed on them as Chaos set him back down. Chaos re-entered his cell, and motioned for the chao to follow.  
  
Chaos: Okay, now give the keys to me.  
  
The little chao crawled over to the cell, carrying the keys in his mouth. Chaos reached through the bars, and took the keys. The creature carefully unlocked the cell door and slid it open. The noise from this awoke the guard, who jumped to his feet and stared at what was going on. Chaos froze, and the chao was blissfully unaware of it all, humming a tune. There was a long pause, and Chaos then made his move. He ran out of the cell, scooped the chao up in his arms, and ran from the guard, who followed them. Elsewhere in the city, at the Refuge base, Scruffy had noticed that the signal they were tracking had come to a stop. Everyone gathered in the room, as Keylo made a few last-minute adjustments.  
  
Scruffy: Okay, doc. I think we're ready to go.  
  
Keylo: Are you sure Billy won't mind us using his transporter?  
  
Dr. Arrow: I'm sure he won't mind; just be sure to give it to him when you arrive. Billy will understand.  
  
Keylo: All right, then.  
  
Scruffy: It's now or never.Fire up the generator, Keylo.  
  
Keylo: Yes sir!  
  
She activated the engine, and the generator began to produce power. When there was enough, Scruffy hit a button on the transporter after making sure that both he and Keylo had a safe hold on it, and it on them. They all disappeared in a bright flash of light, but the generator remained. Dr. arrow shut it off, waving some of the smoke away.  
  
Dr. Arrow: I hope they make it.  
  
Far away, in Florida, there was a bright flash several feet above and to the left of the Veritech. Scruffy and Keylo fell from the sky, and hit the ground. The hit was nothing for them, not after their perils in the wild. They were soon on their feet, and Keylo was the first to notice the insignia on the side of the jet. It was a picture of two foxtails, the symbol her brother put on his major inventions. Tails was nowhere to be found, however, but this was a start. Scruffy felt the engines of the jet, and they were still warm. He saw the damage, and knew why such a machine was in such a place.  
  
Scruffy: He must've landed not too long ago.  
  
Keylo: Hey, look over there!  
  
She pointed out a small pile of material and tools, ones used for repairs to a craft like this one. Scruffy picked some up, and found it strange that they would be here. He came to a conclusion that made the most sense to him at the time.  
  
Scruffy: He must be gathering repair equipment. I bet we'll see him if we wait.  
  
Keylo: How about we give him a hand to pass the time?  
  
Scruffy: Hmm.  
  
The fox examined the damage to the jet. It wasn't too major, but enough to make the machine unsafe to fly. Keylo began to carry the equipment to more convenient location beneath the thruster while Scruffy made plans in his mind. Inside Robotnik's flying fortress, a fierce battle raged between our heroes and Eliminator. The robot preferred to keep his distance, as it was fitted with mostly long-range weaponry. However, getting smacked by a 200-pound chaingun was not without its sting. Eliminator was surprisingly agile for such a heavy machine, and what it couldn't dodge wasn't very effective anyway because of all the robot's armor.  
  
Sally: Geez, this guy just won't quit!  
  
Scotty: And neither will we!  
  
Scotty made yet another charge at the machine with his sword, preparing to use it like a lance. And, he was again stopped in his tracks, this time by a missile that exploded just in front of the hedgehog, knocking him backwards. Sonic came to his aid, but Scotty wasn't badly hurt. His arm was still bandaged, though, and every hit he took anywhere seemed to cause more pain there. Robotnik monitored the fight using security cameras, and was pleased with how things were going.  
  
Robotnik: This is too good. If Eliminator can hold them off long enough for me to reach New York, then.ah, who am I kidding? At least one of them will be dead by then. I just hope that one isn't Eliminator.  
  
Back down in the fray, Sonic tried to slice through the robot, but the armor was too strong. Tails watched Eliminator carefully, studying his movements from a distance. Then, something came to his mind. He spun his tails around, and took off into the air. The little fox flew past Sonic and Scotty, who were regrouping for another attack.  
  
Tails: Stay back, guys! I have an idea!  
  
Sonic: Tails! Get back here!  
  
It was too late. Tails had already flown above Eliminator, and the robot knew it. The massive shoulder laser turrets rotated upwards. They were strong enough to take out a building, and that's what Tails was counting on. The fox taunted Eliminator, sticking his tongue out at him. Eliminator fired, and four thick beams of energy narrowly missed Tails. The fox flew around in circles, and Eliminator spun its torso to help adjust the aim as the turrets continued firing. The lasers were cutting through the metal ceiling above, and erupted upwards into the afternoon sky. Soon, a large circle was sliced into the roof, and Tails rushed back to Sonic. Eliminator lowered its guns to aim at the others, and was about to fire when the cut section of ceiling crashed down on top of it. Eliminator was buried under a few tons of rubble.  
  
Johnny: Way to go, Tails!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, just be sure and warn us next time.  
  
Tails: We stopped it.for now, anyway.  
  
The all cheered, and Tails smiled, happy at his accomplishment. The celebrating didn't last long, as there was still work to do, and they decided to take this chance to get farther into the base. Metal Sonic had disappeared, nowhere to be found. In the control room above, Robotnik pounded his fist down on a table.  
  
Robotnik: NO!! They've gotten past my unstoppable creation! Argh.sigh It doesn't matter.I'll just have to move on to the next phase of my plan.  
  
He left the room, entered the elevator, and rode it down. Back in the control room, the shadow of a hedgehog robot could be seen entering. Metal Sonic crept in through an open window, and rubbed his hands together, planning something. Down below, the elevator came to a stop and Robotnik hurried to his flying egg ship, the small craft that was barely big enough for him. He took off in it, and flew down another hallway. The Sonic crew was unknowingly drawing closer to their arch nemesis as they came closer to the fortress's central tower. They were all headed straight for the super roboticizer's chamber, and Sonic walked up to a large door that led into it.  
  
Sonic: Aw man, not another one!  
  
Billy: Relax; this one doesn't look locked.  
  
Johnny: Yeah, but how do we open it?  
  
Amy: How do we even know that this is the way we're supposed to go?  
  
Sonic: If it's behind a door like this, it's probably important. And if it's important, then we need to mess it up.  
  
Billy: sarcastically Can't argue with that logic.  
  
Johnny: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
They continued to look around for a way to open the door, or at least they would have if it hadn't suddenly begun opening on its own. They cautiously wondered what was going on as they entered, and then they found their answer. Robotnik flew down in his ship, and faced them.  
  
Robotnik: Well, well, well, if it isn't the Sonic circus.And you must be the sideshow, MS-02.  
  
Johnny glared at the scientist, who ignored him.  
  
Robotnik: I see you've managed to put Eliminator out of commission long enough to make it past him. But it won't matter, for you see, you have all literally walked right into my trap!  
  
Amy: I told you so!  
  
A forcefield appeared, blocking the doors opening long enough for the door to close.  
  
Sonic: So what is it this time? Are you gonna attack us with one of your little robots again? Haven't we proven that that won't work?  
  
Robotnik: Oh, I'm not going to attack you with my robots; I'm going to turn you INTO my robots!  
  
Scotty: That's never worked either. Don't you get it? You can't win.  
  
Robotnik: Ah, but that was before.this.  
  
He flew to one side, and turned slightly while extending a hand toward the gigantic super roboticizer that was lodged into the ceiling.  
  
Robotnik: This is my super roboticizer! It can change any one of you into whatever robot I want; be it a simple workerbot or a deadly war machine. But like all good inventions, I think I'll test it before I use it on you, Sonic. Drones, go ahead.  
  
Two SWATbots were standing on a ramp that led to a door that was the entrance of the roboticizer. One of them held something in his hands, something alive. It was a little hero chao, stolen from whoever had owned it previously. It struggled, trying to get free, yelling as it did so.  
  
Robotnik: Now watch as this pathetic creature becomes my slave.  
  
Scotty: You're heartless!  
  
Sonya: How could you be so cold?!  
  
Robotnik ignored them as he motioned for the SWATbots to put the chao in. Everyone watched, helpless to change anything as the chao was cruelly thrown into the dark, inner reaches of the machine. The door closed, and a SWATbot pressed a button on a console that was next to the door. The super roboticizer rumbled, and streaks of white light could be seen peeking through the minute gaps in the metal. They heard the chao scream from inside the machine, and a few seconds later, the light died down. The door opened, and out stepped a robot that resembled a chao, but was different. It was flat black, had a glowing red visor for eyes, and its right arm looked like some sort of gun weapon. There was a jetpack on its back, taking the place of its wings.  
  
Sonic: What have you done to him?!  
  
Robotnik: I've made him better. This was just a test run on a simple worthless chao.  
  
Sally: How dare you say such a thing!  
  
Robotnik: Humph. Now I begin the real test, one that will show that I mean business!  
  
He pressed a button on his console, and a panel opened up in the ceiling. It was the same one the scientist had entered through earlier, and this time Metal Sonic flew down through it and into the room. He hovered next to Robotnik's ship.  
  
Robotnik: Metal, pick one out, other than Sonic, and toss him or her into the machine.  
  
Metal Sonic: As you command, sir.  
  
The group stayed together as the robot landed in front of them. Metal Sonic looked at each of them, carefully selecting a target. Amy held onto Johnny tightly, and he did the same for her. Metal Sonic took a step toward them, still thinking. He then made his decision, and his head turned to face Tails. The robot's cold eyes locked onto the fox, and Tails tried to distance himself from the machine.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry, buddy, we won't let Metal take any of us. That is, of course, if that's what he's trying to do.  
  
Robotnik: What are you suggesting?  
  
Sonic: Maybe your robotic me has other plans.  
  
Robotnik: Metal, is this true?  
  
Metal Sonic: Of course not!  
  
Metal Sonic lunged for Tails, grabbing him by the arm before anyone could react. The robot then pulled Tails in, holding him like a hostage. Sonic was about to try and free him, but stopped when he saw Metal Sonic's sharp, pointed fingers rest against the side of Tails's head. If Metal Sonic stabbed him, it would mean instant death for the fox.  
  
Metal Sonic: That's right, Sonic, you're just as helpless as my prisoner, here.  
  
Robotnik: Toss him into the machine, and turn him into.oh, I don't know.something with missiles.  
  
They were appalled at how Robotnik could talk so lightly about something so serious. Metal Sonic flew backwards, carrying Tails, and landed in front of the door. The chao looked up at Tails, growling. Tails couldn't bear the sight of it, and did his best to look away.  
  
Sonic: Robotnik, I swear that if you do anything to him, I'll-  
  
Robotnik: You'll what? Kill me? Hah! Not only am I not afraid of you, I know you couldn't possibly bring yourself to do that.  
  
Johnny: Maybe he couldn't, but I could. I've already taken the lives of other criminals, and you are my primary target.  
  
Robotnik: You can't do anything to me, hedgehog! You don't have your robotic body!  
  
Johnny: That doesn't mean I couldn't-  
  
Amy: Stop it! Johnny, please.I can't stand the thought of you killing someone else.  
  
Johnny glanced back at her, and then he looked back up at Robotnik.  
  
Robotnik: Enough of this! Begin the procedure!  
  
The SWATbots grabbed Tails, each taking a wrist, and Metal Sonic let go. They carried Tails toward the entrance of the machine.  
  
Robotnik: Excellent.  
  
Rage built up in the heroes as fear began to creep into Tails's mind. They all watched the events that were taking place as Tails was forced nearer and nearer to the machine. Metal Sonic tapped one of the SWATbots on the shoulder, and the robot stopped and turned around.  
  
Metal Sonic: I think you two forgot something.  
  
The two SWATbots looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Metal Sonic. The hedgehog robot surprised everyone, even himself when he leaned back and shoved a foot through the torso of one of the SWATbots. The machine fell to the ground, disabled.  
  
Robotnik: What is the meaning of this?!  
  
Metal Sonic ignored him, and ripped the other SWATbot's head off. The robot fell to the ground, and Metal Sonic stood over him. Tails looked at Metal Sonic with surprise, confusion, and happiness all at once.  
  
Metal Sonic: If there's one thing you should've learned about me by now, Robotnik, it's that I'm usually a liar.  
  
Robotnik: What do you mean?! How has this happened?!  
  
Metal Sonic: It's your own fault. You programmed me to be very vengeful machine.  
  
Robotnik: I don't get it.  
  
Metal Sonic: You left me in New York with that buffoon Chaos and didn't even tell me you were leaving. Then I had to work with these hero chumps just to get to you. As if that wasn't enough, you sent me out to work with them again! So you see, I'm not going to cooperate with you right now.  
  
Robotnik: You forget, Metal, I can destroy with the push of a button!  
  
Robotnik looked around in his ship for a moment, searching for the remote detonator. He stopped when Metal Sonic held it up.  
  
Metal Sonic: Looking for this? You left it in the control room, and now it's mine.  
  
The robot activated his engine, and tossed the device into his chest. It was instantly destroyed, and tiny pieces of it were ejected from the thruster. Metal Sonic stared at Robotnik, savoring his vengeance.  
  
Metal Sonic: I've set the self-destruct timer on the base for fifteen minutes. It can't be stopped, either. You have until then to try and finish what you intended to do. Unfortunately, I've also shut down and destroyed the circuitry that controls the fortress's thrusters. In short, you lose!  
  
Robotnik: Argh! No! Fine, you've beaten me again, hedgehog, but I'll be back!  
  
He flew back through the path in the ceiling, and into a large escape pod that was at the base of the visible part of the tower. The robotic chao followed him into the pod, and it flew out the door, and back toward New York. Back in the chamber, Metal Sonic and Tails walked up to the crew.  
  
Tails: Thanks, Metal.You saved my life.  
  
Sonic: We all owe you our gratitude.  
  
Metal Sonic: Keep it. Now that I've ensured the failure of this base, I'm going to ensure that you don't make it, either!  
  
The massive metal door opened just wide enough for the robot to fly through it. It closed afterwards, and they all wondered what was next. All except Johnny. He stared at the super roboticizer, and realized that it could still be useful for something good. He walked up to it, and was followed by the others.  
  
Sonic: What's up, Johnny?  
  
Johnny: This is it.my way back.  
  
Scotty: What?  
  
Johnny: I'll use this machine to get my body back.  
  
Amy gasped, and stared at Johnny. He looked back at her, and noticed her reaction. The others were similarly surprised; Johnny's being real had taken a backseat to their adventure, so none of them had really thought about it. Billy took a CD from his coat pocket, and looked at it.  
  
Billy: I've got your body's data right here.sigh A good scientist always comes prepared.  
  
Back in the corridor, Metal Sonic was determined to get rid of the Sonic crew now that their usefulness to him had ended. He found the rubble- covered Eliminator, and removed the broken ceiling. The robot opened a small panel on Eliminator's back using a hidden switch near the robot's neck. Metal Sonic pressed a few buttons on a keypad inside the panel, and Eliminator reactivated. The panel closed as Metal Sonic got some distance. The mech stood back up, shaking off the rubble.  
  
Meanwhile, in the chamber, Johnny ran up the ramp to the machine, and was slowly followed by a saddened Billy. Tails followed them up, wondering what they were about to do. Billy inserted the CD into the control console. He accessed the data on it, and programmed it into the machine. Johnny looked at the monitor, and Billy stepped aside to let him see better.  
  
Johnny: I'm going to make a modification, something I've been wanting to have.looks at Amy for quite a while. starts typing It's a network of sensors that will span my entire body, and act like nerves. I'll set it so I can deactivate them if I need to, for fighting.  
  
Billy: Interesting.We should also take into account all the other minor changes we've made since we first met you.  
  
Billy entered the programming, but he couldn't help feeling he had forgotten something. He shrugged it off after noticing the base's self- destruct timer was still ticking down, and he didn't have time to think. Besides, they could always fix it back at the Refuge. Everything was almost set up, and Billy made an announcement as he continued.  
  
Billy: There's no way I can be certain you'll retain your free will. Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Johnny: .Hmm.sigh Yes, it's a risk I have to take.  
  
Billy: Very well, then.  
  
He finished his work, and turned to face the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's all for this one. Stay tuned for the conclusion next chapter, and please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is it, folks. The ending, which I have written and re-written, revised and edited. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Have Courage  
  
  
  
  
  
There wasn't much time left as Billy made his announcement to everyone.  
  
Billy: There. It's ready; everything is programmed in. At least, I think it is.I can't help but feel I've forgotten something.  
  
Tails: Are you sure about this?  
  
Johnny: Yes. This is something I have to do.  
  
Johnny walked up the ramp toward the glowing room inside. Before stepping into it, he stopped suddenly, and turned around. He saw his friends; his family; all watching him and wishing him well.  
  
Johnny: You all know there's a chance I'll lose my free will if I do this. If that's the case, I want you to.to destroy me.  
  
The words were painful for him to say, and they hurt the others as well. Johnny stared at the floor, and Scotty ran up and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Scotty: Johnny, I don't know if any of us could bring ourselves to do that.  
  
Johnny: You must. If I don't come back, then I want to take this chance to say goodbye.  
  
They all looked at him in horror, and Tails took his hand.  
  
Tails: No.Please, promise me you won't leave us!  
  
He looked down at Tails, remembering how he was one of the first to really trust him; one of his first real friends. It hurt him that he felt he couldn't fulfill the fox's wish.  
  
Johnny: I.I can't promise anything.but I will do my best to maintain control.  
  
He looked out across the room, and his eyes fell on Amy. A strong feeling gripped him, and after a moment of thought, he walked back down the ramp, and went up to her. There were tears in her eyes, and he laid his hands on her shoulders, kneeling down to see her face better.  
  
Johnny: Amy.I may not get the chance to do this again.  
  
Amy: Then don't go.Don't turn back.  
  
Johnny took her hands, holding them gently. They looked into each other's eyes. Tears began to well up in his.  
  
Johnny: I have to. This living body has given me many memories, but it's not who I am. I can't live a lie. Please don't make this any harder than it already is.  
  
Amy: sigh.I know.  
  
He softly stroked her forehead, and wiped her tears away. Johnny held the back of her head with one hand while holding her hand with the other. He paused for a moment, deciding to go ahead and tell her the truth.  
  
Johnny: Amy, my precious rose, my delicate flower, my beautiful sweetie, I want you to know that.that I love you. I love you with all my heart.  
  
She looked up at him, wondering why she wasn't surprised. Then she knew why; she had suspected it all along. It had been so obvious, but she had never really said anything about it.  
  
Amy: Metal.  
  
Johnny paused for a moment, surprised that she had used his real name. The others were similarly shocked; but they were speechless at Johnny's comments. Thin tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Johnny: I always have, ever since we first met. When I first saw you, I remember a strange feeling came over me. I ignored it then, but now I realize that it was love.  
  
He gently pulled her in close, and they stared into each other's eyes. The world seemed to fade away as he moved closer and kissed her on the lips for the first time. Amy threw her arms around him as Johnny did the same, and they hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. There was a loud noise from somewhere behind them all, and the others reacted with fear, knowing their enemy was returning. Johnny and Amy held each other, still locked in the kiss, ignoring the outside world as best they could. There was a second noise, and it reminded them of the danger they were in. Still, they did what they could to make the feeling last forever. But that couldn't happen, and they knew it. Johnny held the back of her head as Amy slowly rubbed the sides of his face. A third noise, and the ground rumbled. Eventually, slowly, Johnny and Amy released each other, and Johnny stood up. Their surroundings faded back into view, and they smiled sad smiles at one another.  
  
Amy: I love you, too.  
  
Johnny: Thank you, Amy.Listen, if I don't come back-  
  
Amy: No.you will, you'll come back. I know you will.  
  
Johnny: sigh  
  
Johnny slowly nodded, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure what would happen, and didn't want to make any promises, but he knew that, for her sake, and perhaps his own, he must make it back.  
  
Johnny: All right.I promise you.I will return.  
  
Another noise, closer this time. Tails looked at the timer on the computer screen. There were only a few minutes left.  
  
Tails: If you're going to do this, now's the time!  
  
Johnny: I have to go now.  
  
Johnny and Amy looked at one another, sadly. Amy did her best to burn his appearance in her mind; to never forget him. Johnny did the same, and wished he had been a machine then, so he could have a perfect image of her saved for all time. He gave her a final kiss on the forehead, and stepped back.  
  
Amy: Come back to me, Metal. Don't leave me alone.  
  
Johnny slowly nodded, and then turned around. He ran up the ramp, and faced the others again.  
  
Johnny: Wish me luck.  
  
Tails: Be careful in there.  
  
He raised his thumb into the air as he backed into the brightly lit room. The door closed, and everyone waited with anticipation. Their enemy was drawing nearer. Billy flipped the switch, and the machine activated with a loud, churning noise. Inside, Johnny couldn't see anything, and was lifted into the center of the massive orb by some unseen force. The hedgehog began to glow, feeling power run through him. It was warm and friendly at first, but then there was a sharp pain. Johnny felt a burning feeling as his flesh began to tear and separate, disappearing into nothing. At the same time, pieces of metal appeared and connected, taking the place of the skin. Johnny screamed with the intense pain of it all. It was heard outside the chamber.  
  
Amy: What's.What's happening to him?  
  
Billy: You don't want to know.  
  
Johnny felt the pain draw inwards, attacking his organs. He could feel his body shutting down as parts of it ruptured and disappeared. More pain followed as his innards were replaced by machinery. He felt his brain being dissolved and replaced with a computer core, and his heart was torn apart as a nuclear generator took its place. Muscles became motors, nerves turned into sensors. The pain began to stop as Johnny slowly lost the ability to feel it. This relaxed him a bit, but not much. Outside, Billy noticed a problem on his monitor.  
  
Billy: Oh my.It seems that energy from a chaos emerald is also being fed into the machine.  
  
Tails: A chaos emerald? What will that do to him?  
  
Billy: I don't know.It might not do anything, or it could be something terrible.  
  
Tails: That's not good.  
  
Amy: What's wrong? Will Metal be all right?  
  
Billy: I.I can't be sure.  
  
Back inside the super roboticizer, there was a surge of energy as his generator activated and sent power throughout the body. His computer came online as the last bits of living tissue became a cold titanium alloy. The robot, Metal-2, awoke while the glowing and light faded from him and the room. He was lowered to the ground inside the huge machine. Metal-2's red eyes glowed brightly. But something was different about him. The chaos energy had turned his blue parts black, and his entire body was shiny. His arm blasters were larger, un-retractable, and his shoulder lasers were also bigger. There was now a four-barrel missile launcher on the side of each leg. He began to glow with a whitish energy as his red eyes searched the room. Metal-2 had somehow been given a super form. His killer instinct had taken over, and his only thoughts were to destroy Eliminator, and that nothing or no one else mattered. He speedily walked to the exit of the machine. The door opened, and he found everyone outside it. The robot stepped out and looked at them all.  
  
Scotty: Metal. Is it.you?  
  
Metal-2 ignored him, and took to the air, and there was an explosion from one side of the room. A thick cloud of dust cleared away to reveal Eliminator. The massive mech stood in the doorway it had created, looking at them. Metal-2 stared at the machine, full of hatred. He flew off toward it.  
  
Metal-2: YOU!  
  
Sonic: Metal! What are you doing!  
  
Tails: What happened to him?! He's all black and shiny!  
  
Sonic: I'm not sure, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's gone super.  
  
Sally: But.is that.possible?  
  
Billy: It must've been the chaos energy!  
  
Tails: Where's the emerald?  
  
Billy: It's in a chamber beneath the super roboticizer. Let me try to raise it.  
  
Billy began to work with the computer as Metal-2 squared off with Eliminator. The hedgehog robot tackled the machine, damaging its body. Eliminator returned fire with a volley of missiles. There was a large explosion when they all hit Metal-2. The smoke cleared, and the robot was unhurt by the explosives.  
  
Metal-2: You call that an attack?!  
  
Metal-2's shoulder lasers were more powerful now, and he fired two blasts at Eliminator. The robot blocked the hits with its right arm, and fired all four of its huge shoulder lasers at Metal-2. The blasts shoved Metal-2 higher into the air, but the robot was undamaged.  
  
Sonic: Man, Metal's really into it!  
  
Billy: I've got it!  
  
The chamber beneath the super roboticizer rose up as Metal-2 and Eliminator continued to fight. Billy rushed down to the chamber and plucked the emerald from its spot. He ran over to the others, and showed them his prize.  
  
Billy: Take a look at this!  
  
Scotty: So that's what caused him to go super.  
  
Billy: Yes, it would seem that the generator's energy was boosted and tainted by the chaos energy as it was fed into Metal.  
  
Sonic: So I was right? He's actually in a super form?  
  
Billy: It would appear so.  
  
Amy: Oh be careful, Metal!  
  
Metal-2 flew down, and landed a devastating kick to Eliminator's face. The robot's entire head was crushed and destroyed. Metal-2 back- flipped down to the ground in front of Eliminator, who was motionless for a few moments. It then raised its chaingun , and began to fire at Metal-2. The shots bounced off of the robot as it walked up to Eliminator. Metal-2 stared at the machine, waving his finger in the air.  
  
Metal-2: You don't get it, do you? The chaos energy has affected my mind.you could say that I'm crazy.  
  
Eliminator fired another blast from his four massive shoulder lasers. Again, there was no damage. Metal-2's fingers twitched slightly as he stood, glaring at Eliminator.  
  
Metal-2: You don't attack a crazy person.unless you've got a death wish. But it's too late to go back now. You're fate's been sealed.  
  
Metal-2 flew up into the air again, and fired his arm blasters at Eliminator. The shots tore through the chaingun, disabling it. Eliminator fired all of his shoulder turrets at Metal-2, and the barrage of lasers sent the robot into the wall far on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Tails: How can it operate without a head?!  
  
Sally: It must've been some sort of decoy.  
  
Eliminator's spider-like legs moved as he approached the crew. Scotty took out his sword, and activated it. The others began to back away as the robot drew nearer. A plasma blast from Eliminator's right arm hit just in front of Scotty, and the blast knocked him backwards.  
  
Sonya: Scotty, get back here!  
  
Scotty saw that it would be suicide to go against Eliminator on his own, so he slowly backed off. He reached the crew just as Metal-2 roared by overhead, flying into Eliminator and knocking it down. The mech stood back up, recovering from the hit as Metal-2 flew just in front of him.  
  
Metal-2: Get up so I knock you down again!  
  
Eliminator was soon on his feet again. Metal-2 fired eight missiles, four from each leg. All eight impacted Eliminator's shoulder weapons, destroying them and leaving only shattered remnants. The robot aimed his plasma blaster at Metal-2, and fired. The shot hit Metal-2, but had no effect. Eliminator fired several more times, each one useless. Metal-2 only stared at Eliminator, and then grew tired of being hit. He grabbed Eliminator's right arm, and twisted and tore it, ripping it away. Holding it by the fingers, Metal-2 swung the heavy arm into Eliminator, letting go of it as he did so. The arm impacted with tremendous force, shoving Eliminator into the back wall.  
  
Tails: This is getting out of hand! Guys, we have to do something!  
  
Sonic: There's nothing we can do, buddy. We just have to sit and wait.  
  
Metal-2 flew down, hovering a few yards in front of Eliminator. He stared at the machine, eerily.  
  
Metal-2: You ever been hit by an impact laser? It hurts. Real bad. But don't take my word for it; try one yourself!  
  
Metal-2 relaxed his body as it was surrounded with a white energy. Power began to flow to his jet engine, and became concentrated a few inches in front of the turbine's intake. A ball of white power with an ever- changing rainbow of colors around the edges gathered and grew as surrounding atomic energy from the air was drawn in.  
  
Amy: What is that?!  
  
Scotty: I'm not sure, but something tells me it's gonna hurt.  
  
Metal-2: I'm not happy with you. Nobody ticks off Metal-2 and lives!!!  
  
The energy grew larger and brighter as rings of energy were sucked into the vortex-like sphere of power. The crew had to cover their ears as the noises from it grew louder and louder. It was like a roaring tidal wave and it echoed through the room. Eliminator's scanners malfunctioned as they attempted to analyze the situation. Metal-2's entire visor glowed a bright red as he crossed his arms above his head.  
  
Metal-2: SAYONARA!  
  
Metal-2 threw his arms back and struggled to keep his torso in the same position as the energy erupted forwards in a beam of whiteness that was painful to look at. It slammed into Eliminator's chest, and the entire mech was forced backwards into the wall. The laser became unstable as its energy began to gather on Eliminator. Finally, it collapsed, and a massive explosion tore the machine's armor away from the rest of it, and damaged the internal frame heavily.  
  
Metal-2: How was that?  
  
It terrified Amy to see him like this; it was the polar opposite of the one she knew and loved. But there was nothing she could do, except watch. Eliminator was all but finished as Metal-2 flew up to it.  
  
Metal-2: Not so high and mighty now, are you?  
  
Eliminator fired his lower right arm, the only remaining functional weapon. A long-range laser shot at Metal-2. The robot dodged, and the laser hit the ceiling, causing a small explosion. That gave Metal-2 an idea. He flew down and grabbed Eliminator's left-front leg. He dragged the robot away from the wall, and began to swing him around in a circle. The heavy mech picked up speed as Metal-2 spun him. He lifted into the air, and spun Eliminator with one hand. Setting his sights on the super roboticizer, he made one last, powerful swing, and hurled Eliminator into it. The mech crashed through the wall of the super roboticizer, damaging it greatly. Eliminator blew up when he hit the other internal wall of the machine, setting off a chain reaction of explosions.  
  
Scotty: Uh-oh! Guys, we've got a problem!  
  
Sonya: Let's get out of here!  
  
The base began to rumble and shake as the explosions spread. The self-destruct had not activated yet, but the base was beginning to fall apart anyway. Pieces of pipes and panels of metal fell from the ceiling, crashing to the ground far below. Metal-2 stared at his accomplishment as everyone except Amy began to run for the door. She just looked at Metal-2, shocked at the devastation he had caused. Could this still be the one she loved? Metal-2 landed on the ground as his chaos energy faded. He returned to his normal, blue self. Sonic and the others stopped in front of him, seeing the change.  
  
Tails: Metal.Are you.you?  
  
Metal-2: .Affirmative.  
  
Amy: Metal!  
  
Metal-2: Amy!  
  
They ran to each other, and hugged again. Metal-2 rubbed her head as she buried her face in his arm. The robot looked down at her, and knew he still cared deeply for her. Remembering his earlier thoughts, he took a snapshot of her with his optic devices and would keep it for as long as he was functional. His sensor network activated, and he could feel her warm fur.  
  
Amy: I was so worried about you! Are you okay?  
  
Metal-2: I feel better now than I ever have before.  
  
Billy: Uh-oh.  
  
Sonic: What is it?  
  
Billy: I just remembered what I forgot.The emotion chip-I didn't program it into the process!  
  
Scotty: But then.How is it that Metal still loves Amy?  
  
Before anyone could answer, they were reminded of the need to escape by several chunks of debris that fell and hit the ground at nearly the same moment. The explosions and shaking grew more violent as the enormous super roboticizer shook and began to break loose from its supports. They all ran for the door, and suddenly Amy screamed. Everyone turned around and saw that a pipe had fallen from the ceiling and landed on her. It had already been bent, so most of its force hit the ground, but now its weight rested on Amy.  
  
Metal-2: I'll get her! The rest of you get out of here!  
  
Scotty: Be careful, Metal!  
  
The others ran for the exit as Metal-2 rushed over to Amy. He threw the pipe off and knelt down to her. Metal-2 held Amy's head in his arms, and could sense that she was weakened.  
  
Metal-2: Amy! Are you hurt?  
  
Amy: A little.I don't think I can run.Go on without me.  
  
Metal-2: Never.  
  
Metal-2 carefully picked her up, Mindful of her injuries, and activated his jets. They flew out of the room as the entire ceiling collapsed behind them. The super roboticizer fell from its perch, and hit the ground, causing a massive explosion. Fire filled the room, and rushed out into the hallway where the others were running. Outside, everyone except Metal-2 and Amy had already made it out. They activated the Freedom Eagle, and took off.  
  
Sonya: Are you sure we should just leave them in there?  
  
Scotty: They'll be fine. Trust me, Metal would never let anything happen to Amy.  
  
Back in one of the base's large corridors, the fire breathed down their necks, chasing them relentlessly as Metal-2 avoided falling obstacles, drawing nearer each second to both his escape and his doom. Outside, the Eagle was already in the air, and had pulled a safe distance away from the base. They all watched the exit, hoping to see Metal-2 and Amy escape somehow.  
  
Scotty: Come on, Metal, get out of there.Where are you?  
  
They could see that the entire fortress was going down as fires and explosions ripped through it. It began to lean to one side as it lost altitude. The wave of destruction was nearing the outer edge of the fortress, and there was still no sign of Metal-2 and Amy.  
  
Tails: I'm worried, guys! I don't think they made it.  
  
Sonic: Don't talk like that! We can't give up hope.  
  
After a few seconds that seemed like forever, they saw a bright blue flash streak across the sky, out of the exit. It was instantly followed by a roaring flame that lashed out at it, trying to reclaim its prey.  
  
Sally: Look! They made it!  
  
Metal-2 and Amy had escaped from the base, and the robot slowed to a hover in the air, turning around to watch the fortress crash. They were safely away from it as it began to go down. Metal-2 held Amy in his arms, and looked down at her. She returned the look, and their eyes met.  
  
Amy: Metal.You saved me again.  
  
Metal-2: Did you really expect any less?  
  
Amy: giggles Thanks. So is it true? Do you still love me now that you're a machine?  
  
Metal-2: Yes, very much so. Even without my emotion chip, I somehow feel it.  
  
The Freedom Eagle was heard descending behind them. They all watched as Robotnik's flying fortress hit a small, uncharted island in the lake, crashing hard and breaking apart. Fires and explosions erupted from it everywhere as it dug into the dirt. A massive chunk of the entire base bent and tore as it was forced into the island. The entire fortress began to collapse in on itself as the inertia of its own mass broke the frame and compacted the base as it continued to dig in. Finally, it stopped, and there was calm for a moment before the self-destruct kicked in. The main generator ruptured, and a massive explosion from it tore apart the frame and caused the base to fall apart into separate sections, some of which fell and crashed to the ground. Metal Sonic had already made his escape, and was nowhere to be seen.  
  
After a while, Metal-2 turned around in the air, and saw the others inside the Eagle, waving at them both. The robot flew around to the side of the helicopter, and entered through the door that was opened to them.  
  
Tails: Metal! Amy! Are you two okay!?  
  
Metal-2 and Amy looked at each other happily.  
  
Metal-2: We are just fine.  
  
They closed the door, and Billy flew back to the ground where Tails's Veritech was. They all hopped out after landing. Scruffy and Keylo weren't there, and they were all surprised to find the Veritech had been repaired. Tails examined the work, and approved of it.  
  
Tails: This is great.but who could've done it?  
  
There was a whooshing noise from behind him, and Tails turned around just in time to be tackled by someone that rushed out from the nearby trees. The two rolled across the ground, and Tails soon found himself lying on his back. Standing next to him was a brown fox with a yellow dress and blue hair. She looked down at tails, and the orange fox took a moment to recognize her.  
  
Tails: KEYLO?!  
  
Keylo: That's my name!  
  
She pulled Tails up off the ground, helping him to his feet. Keylo then hugged him tightly, nearly choking the fox.  
  
Keylo: Oh, it's so good to see you again!  
  
Tails: choking Nice to see you, too, Keylo, but I'd like to breathe if you don't mind.  
  
She let go of him, and the others soon got over the surprise of seeing her as well.  
  
Sonic: So what brings you here, Keylo?  
  
Scotty: Is your uncle with you?  
  
Keylo: We came here to see Tails, and yes, he's with me.  
  
Scotty: Really? Where is old Scruffy?  
  
The gray fox snuck up behind Scotty, and tapped him on the shoulder. Scotty turned around, startled. Scruffy had a grin on his face as he spoke.  
  
Scruffy: I'm right here, and I'm not old.  
  
Tails: Uncle Scruffy!  
  
Tails ran up to his uncle, and hugged him. It was a short one, though, as Tails had many questions.  
  
Tails: So how'd you two get here, anyway?  
  
Scruffy: Well, we stopped by your base up in New York, and borrowed some technology. That reminds me-Keylo, give the scientist his machine back.  
  
Keylo: Right away!  
  
Keylo quickly found Billy's transporter, and brought it to him. The echidna accepted the device, slightly confused. Tails moved on to his next question.  
  
Tails: Did you see who fixed my Veritech?  
  
Scruffy: Yeah, I saw the guy that did it.  
  
Tails: Where is he?  
  
Scruffy: You're looking at him.  
  
Tails: You fixed it? But how?  
  
Scruffy: We fixed it, actually. Keylo was a big help. Anyway, I learned a lot about how war machines worked when I was young. It was pretty clever of you to use two MA 1-6 (v) thrusters like that.  
  
Tails: You recognized them? I thought I was the only one who knew how those worked.  
  
Scruffy: I guess it's a fox thing.  
  
Keylo: Hey, the doctor wanted me to tell you guys that he was worried about you.  
  
Billy: Oh my goodness! I forgot all about him! I hope my teacher will forgive me!  
  
Billy rushed into the Freedom Eagle, and turned the engines back on. He was determined to get home as soon as possible. The others weren't quite as concerned about worrying those at the Refuge, but they still recognized the need to get back.  
  
Scotty: You guys can catch up on the way home. I think we'd better get aboard; it looks like Billy's ready to leave without us!  
  
Sonic: I'll fly your plane home, Tails.  
  
All: YOU?!  
  
Sonic: What? Hey, I was the first owner of the original Tornado, remember?  
  
Tails: Yes, but you haven't flown in years, and the Veritech is far more complicated than a simple biplane!  
  
Sonic: Relax, I'll figure it out.  
  
Tails: Sonic, for once I have to stop you. I'm sorry Keylo, Scruffy, but I need to fly my jet.  
  
Scruffy: I understand.  
  
Keylo: Yeah, you go ahead.  
  
They all got aboard their aircraft, and Scruffy and Keylo got to ride in the Eagle. They all took off, and Scruffy's repairs to the Veritech worked perfectly. They were finally on their way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
So what did you think? The epilogue's next, so stay tuned! And please review! 


	13. Epilogue

Legal Stuff:  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the properties of their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
The following takes place after the climax, and is the ending of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Several days had passed since the fall of Robotnik's fortress. Everyone had returned safely, and things were finally quiet. Poor Metal-2 had hardly gotten a chance to experience life as he was caught up in yet another adventure with the others. He was now a robot once more, and had regained confidence in the decision. Amy had since convinced herself that it was for the best. Robotnik had made it back to his base under Liberty Island, and Metal Sonic had followed him. Chaos and the little chao he found were now on the edge of the island, headed for the secret entrance under the moonlit sky. He held the chao in his arms, petting it as he walked along.  
  
Chaos: I think I'll keep you.But what should I name you? Fuzzball?  
  
Chao: Blah!  
  
Chaos: Um.Moondog?  
  
Chao: Nyah!  
  
Chaos: How about.Hat-fu?  
  
Chao: Grr.  
  
Chaos: Okay, okay, calm down! Uh.Hey! I've got it! I'll call you-  
  
Chao: NA NA NA!!  
  
Chaos: Okay, fine.let's see.What do say about.Freddie?  
  
Chao: Hmm.dah! nods  
  
Chaos: Okay.your name will be Freddie.  
  
Chaos entered the base, carrying his new chao, Freddie, in his arms. He entered one of the rooms and was surprised to find Robotnik and Metal Sonic arguing with each other over a small little black robot near their feet.  
  
Robotnik: We're NOT keeping it! And what right do you have voicing your opinion after you wrecked my plan anyway?!  
  
Metal Sonic: That thing is your responsibility! I'm not gonna waste MY time getting rid of it!!  
  
Chaos: Hey, you two.What are you arguing about?  
  
They pointed to the roboticized chao at their feet.  
  
Robotnik & Metal Sonic: THAT!!  
  
Chaos: Huh?  
  
He looked down at the machine, wondering about it.  
  
Chaos: What is that thing? It kinda looks like a chao.  
  
Robotnik: It is! I roboticized that chao, and now Metal refuses to destroy the worthless thing!  
  
Chaos: eye twitching .Roboticized?.Worthless?.  
  
Robotnik: I'm through arguing! I'll just get rid of it myself!  
  
He reached down and pressed a button on the robotic chao. The machine glowed for a moment, and then exploded in a small cloud of fire and smoke. When it cleared, Chaos was practically boiling with rage.okay, so he was literally boiling.  
  
Chaos: YOU WILL NOT ATTACK THE CHAO!!!!!!!  
  
He ran up to Robotnik and slammed into him with a devastating super punch. Robotnik was impacted, and the tremendous force sent him through the wall, and out across the ocean. Chaos calmed down after that as Metal Sonic slowly backed away, secretly afraid. Freddie could care less. Back at the refuge base, Tails was helping Billy make some more permanent repairs to the Freedom Eagle. It had served them well, and now they were rewarding it. The fox was teaching Scruffy and Keylo some of the finer points of such modifications.  
  
Tails was sitting on top of the Eagle, near a square hole that led down into the cabin of the machine. That's where Scruffy was. He sat on his knees, holding a screwdriver in his teeth as he drilled a hole with a power drill. Tails realized he needed a tool, and poked his head down through the hole. Tails's hair hung toward the ground, giving him an unusual appearance.  
  
Tails: Hey, Uncle Scruffy!  
  
Scruffy looked up, speaking with the screwdriver still in his mouth.  
  
Scruffy: Yeah?  
  
Tails: Can you hand me that socket wrench? One-and-a-half inch?  
  
Scruffy: Sure.  
  
Scruffy reached over to the toolbox, and picked up the wrench. He handed it to Tails, who disappeared back upwards through the hole. Outside, Billy was having some trouble with the rear-left landing gear. The hydraulics were malfunctioning, and he had removed the armor plating around them, exposing them in an attempt to figure out what was wrong.  
  
Billy: I just don't see the problem.Everything's set up correctly; but they won't extend fully.  
  
Keylo overheard the echidna talking to himself, and walked over to him.  
  
Keylo: You know, I find that sometimes when advanced techniques don't work, the answer is simple.  
  
Billy: Simple? How so?  
  
Keylo raised a foot back behind her, and kicked the hydraulic system with full force. It rumbled, and then came online. The gear extended fully, locking into the down position. Keylo crossed her arms and looked happily at a very shocked and confused Billy.  
  
Billy: But.how?! It just doesn't make sense!  
  
Keylo: Yeah, well, that's life. chuckles  
  
Billy: I.need some time to think this over.  
  
He turned around and hobbled out of the room, looking ready to collapse at any moment from the confusion of it all. In another part of the base, Amy and Metal-2 sat alone together next to each other on a couch. The room was dark, and they were watching TV-a documentary on the inner workings of a space shuttle. Metal-2 found it quite interesting, and Amy pretended to do so as well. The robot had his arm around Amy, and thanks to his nerve sensor grid, he could feel her warmth next to him.  
  
Metal-2: Amy, you have very helpful to me.  
  
Amy: Huh?  
  
Metal-2: Without you, I would never have lasted. I know you've made a lot of sacrifices for me, and I wish there was some way for me to repay you.  
  
Amy: Don't worry about that.just be yourself; that's enough for me.  
  
Metal-2 reached over and played with the fluff of quills on Amy's forehead as he continued.  
  
Metal-2: I thought you might say something like that. .But I still feel I owe you. So, to try and start paying you back, I got you something.  
  
He reached into the storage compartment on his right leg, and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. The robot handed it to her, and she took it, wondering what could possibly be inside.  
  
Amy: What.what is this?  
  
Metal-2: Open it.  
  
A few thoughts of what might be inside rushed through Amy's mind in the few milliseconds before she opened the box. A necklace.a bracelet.the thought of an engagement ring even flashed through her mind. But in reality, she discovered it to be a golden locket. There was a blue butterfly engraved in it. The jewelry, and the thoughts behind it, were very special to Amy. She looked back and forth between the locket and Metal-2 as tears welled up in her eyes. Metal-2 saw them, and wondered.  
  
Metal-2: Is.something wrong?  
  
Her voice was very soft as she spoke.  
  
Amy: No, not at all. I.I don't know what to say.  
  
Metal-2: It's okay; I understand.  
  
Amy nuzzled her face into the side of Metal-2's head. They hugged each other for a moment, and then Amy backed away a bit to put the locket on. She did so, and faced Metal-2.  
  
Amy: So how do I look?  
  
Metal-2: Beautiful.  
  
Amy closed her eyes, and they fell into each other's arms once again. Out in the city, Scotty the crime fighter stood atop a skyscraper, looking out across the harbor. He needed to be alone for a while, and found this to be a good thinking spot. He remembered different parts of the adventure he had just completed, and how Metal-2 had been treated to a rather cruel version of being alive.  
  
Scotty: thinking Perhaps that is what caused him to turn against life.  
  
Scotty wished that Metal-2 had been given the chance to enjoy his brief sojourn into the realm of mortality. But it was over now, and nothing could be done. Scotty spoke quietly to himself, thinking out loud.  
  
Scotty: Oh, Metal.I hope you don't think of living as being so cruel all the time.  
  
A cool breeze blew past, and continued to do so. Scotty sensed something behind him, and turned to face it. It wasn't a dark presence; but rather a mysterious one. All Scotty saw behind him was the radio tower that rose several yards into the sky. It had always been there, and it seemed to be all that was there now. But Scotty knew someone else was here. He looked up, all the way to the top of the tower. Directly in front of the moon was the silhouette of something unusual. The top was steady and unmoving, and everything below flapped in the wind. Someone was up there, but Scotty couldn't make out whom. The head turned, revealing two glowing red eyes. They stared into him, piercing his heart. Whoever it was spoke to him, responding to the last thing Scotty had said.  
  
Voice: Isn't it, though?  
  
Scotty recognized the voice, and then everything else about the figure fell into place. The hedgehog smiled as shadowy character leapt into the air, and landed in front of him a few seconds later.  
  
Scotty: Rokusho.  
  
Rokusho: nods  
  
The silvery medabot was now clearly visible, wearing a newer tan, silk cloak.  
  
Scotty: What did you mean when you said that?  
  
Rokusho: You and your friends have chosen to lead a cruel life, so how could Metal see it as being any different?  
  
Scotty: You mean crime fighting, don't you?  
  
Rokusho: It's a very difficult and risky job. All it takes is one attack; one bullet; one slice; in the right place, and it's all over.  
  
Scotty: It's something I try not to think about.  
  
Rokusho: Probably for the best.  
  
Scotty: You know, sometimes I wonder how different my life would be if I had never turned against crime, or even if I had never become involved with it in the first place. I wonder how different the lives of everyone in the city would be, perhaps even the world.  
  
Rokusho: It wouldn't be as good as it is now. I know sometimes things seem terrible, but you must remember, it can always be worse.  
  
Scotty: It can also always be better. That's what we crime-fighters strive for.to make things better.  
  
Rokusho: Your ultimate goal is perfection. You know it can't possibly be reached, but still you try. That is the commitment you have made; to reach for what you can't have. Your friend Metal has seen that, in more ways than one.  
  
Scotty: He's usually pretty logical.Perhaps that means he thinks there's no point in trying to do the impossible.  
  
Rokusho: I wouldn't say that. He's still one of you, after all.  
  
Scotty: I guess so. Do you think it could be that maybe he's willing to go for it, but sees being a robot as a better way of doing so?  
  
Rokusho: It's not my place to tell you what you really want to know. I suggest you ask Metal yourself.  
  
Rokusho leaned forward slightly, looking straight into Scotty's eyes.  
  
Rokusho: There is no shame in seeking help when you need it.  
  
The robot took a few steps back, and Scotty knew he was about to leave.  
  
Scotty: Leaving so soon?  
  
Rokusho: We didn't get to have much of a conversation last time, so I wanted to make up for it.  
  
Scotty: Goodbye, Rokusho.  
  
Rokusho nodded, and shot into the sky, disappearing from sight. Scotty took one last look at the harbor before heading home. When he arrived, he found Tails standing outside the door with his relatives.  
  
Tails: So you're going, then?  
  
Scruffy: I'll be around. I have to keep an eye on you two after all; gotta make sure you don't die or anything.  
  
Scotty: Hey, guys.what's going on?  
  
Scruffy: I'm heading out.  
  
Scotty: What about Keylo?  
  
Keylo: My training's not entirely finished, but I'd like to hang out here for a while, if it's okay with you.  
  
Scotty: Of course you can stay. You're welcome to join us, too, Scruffy.  
  
Scruffy: No thanks. Maybe someday, but right now, I feel the need to return to my environment.  
  
Scruffy knelt down in front of Tails, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Scruffy: I'm very proud of you. Don't ever lose sight of your talents, Tails. Understand?  
  
Tails: Of course I do.  
  
He turned to Keylo, facing her.  
  
Scruffy: Well, Keylo, I hope you never have to use what you learned, but it will be unavoidable at some point. So, use it well.  
  
Keylo: Yes, sir.  
  
The three foxes hugged one another, and Scruffy stood up to leave.  
  
Scruffy: Hey, Scotty.  
  
Scotty: Yeah?  
  
Scruffy: Take care of these two for me, would you?  
  
Scotty: You know I will.  
  
Scruffy looked at the two foxes one last time, and turned around as he backed away. He dashed into the distance, and was no longer anywhere to be seen. Tails sighed, and led the other two into the base. Everyone else already knew that Keylo was staying, and Sonya soon greeted Scotty as he entered the door.  
  
Sonya: Hi, Scott. So, did you come up with any great, world-changing ideas this time?  
  
Scruffy: Heh, I wish.But I did meet someone incredible.  
  
Sonya: Really? Who?  
  
Scotty explained his encounter with Rokusho to her. Meanwhile, in another room, Amy had since fallen asleep in the protective arms of Metal- 2. She knew she had nothing to fear from him, and trusted the robot very much. Amy rested, leaning against him as they sat with each other. Metal- 2 was incapable of sleep, but wished that he could do so now. So, he did what he could to try and imitate sleep by first closing his optical overshields, which were tough panels of metal that were tucked under the armor above his visor. They looked much like eyelids, and served a similar purpose. Next, he let gravity pull his parts down, trying to relax. He made sure not to crush Amy in the process, though, as his head came to partially rest on hers. Lastly, he replayed memories of the past in his mind. There they stayed for the rest of the night; Amy asleep, Metal-2 trying to do so as well. Everyone else went to bed at some time or another, even Billy. The night went on, providing a much-needed vacation before the crew's next adventure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And, that's it. So, what did you think of this little story of mine? Okay, so it's not entirely my story; and here's why:  
  
Scotty CF has written a book style version of this story. It centers around the same basic idea of Metal-2 becoming real, but is otherwise a completely different story. If you haven't already read it, then I STRONGLY suggest you do so.  
  
I would also like to thank Scotty CF for letting me use her characters, setups, backgrounds, and ideas.  
  
That said, we move on to the next little bit of info:  
  
I'd like to say that we didn't hurt anyone when making this story, but sadly this is not the case. Philbert the stuntman was maimed in a horrible pyrotechnics accident. And Bud the janitor is believed to have been squashed in deadly wet floor incident. (don't ask.) Other than that, everyone was fine. At least, we're pretty sure of that.  
  
And now, having read the story, it would be very helpful to me and possibly others if you would take a moment to review this story. I use such comments to make better stories in the future, so your review might have an influence.  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
